SEVEN
by Xaphrin
Summary: Seven one-shots revolving around the seven vices: Lust. Envy. Gluttony. Wrath. Sloth. Greed. Pride.
1. Lust

_So... this M is a little stronger than my other grades of M. And by "a little" I mean a lot.  
You've now been warned, proceed with caution._

**SEVEN  
**Chapter One:Lust

)O(

It all began with a catsuit.

Weird, right? I mean, it's not like I ever really noticed Raven before. Don't get me wrong, I didn't _not_ notice her, I just never really cared all that much. She was quiet and reserved and mature, you know, like that freaky girl in high school everyone avoids because you think she's plotting to bomb homeroom or whatever... yeah, totally not my type. She stood in the back and said her magic words and did her freaky demon Voodoo stuff, and that was it. I usually disposed of her with a red X over her mouth and ran off to fuck with Bird Boy's head and flirt with Starfire (which was an awesome way to grind Bird Boy's gears). And that would be the end of that.

And then she donned that catsuit, and suddenly I realized she was there. And not just there, but very, _very_ female. It's weird, because you would think that her old uniform would have been more attractive (after all it showed way more skin, with the high-cut bottom), but the leotard always reminded me of a ten year-old's dance recital, and that wasn't even kinda sexy. But seeing her step out of the shadows covered neck-to-toe in skin-tight neoprene and Kevlar, looking like a woman... it was a damn miracle I didn't pitch a tent right there.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stood there, staring at me with a stare that reminded me of a librarian who caught you being too loud in the research section. I licked my lips and let my mind wander. Yeah, I had some fines I needed to pay, and I should learn to pipe the fuck down and keep my mouth busy with something other than talking.

Lucidity washed over me and I jerked in surprise. Good God, was I really having this fantasy right now? About_ Raven_? What was wrong with me? Focus. I needed to focus or she really was going to catch me this time and I might actually have to hurt her. And, let's face it, while handcuffs could be fun, they weren't on me. Those silver bracelets were much better suited to someone with daintier wrists. I closed my eyes and bit back a groan. _Seriously_, I needed to focus.

"Well, if it isn't the little demon. Nice uniform change." I grinned at her, knowing she wouldn't be able to see it behind my mask, but her powers could probably feel it. "Any reason for the change in threads?"

"Does it matter?" She sighed and rolled her eyes, cocking her hip to the side. I wanted to stand there and stare at the long line of her leg all night. That girl might not have been packing the ungodly sized tits her teammate did, but that didn't make her any less sexy, and I found myself wondering what it would have felt like to have those strong legs wrapped around my waist. I'm not usually a tits guy, but show me a pair of shapely legs and a fine behind and I would be chasing that skirt all night. Raven was clearly no exception.

"Okay, X..." She tapped the toe of her heeled boot, reminding me that I wasn't alone and probably shouldn't be thinking about her body in the middle of a possible fight. Her eyes narrowed at my mask. "Come on, let's just get this over with so I can go back to doing what I want to do, rather than being stuck chasing you around a museum."

"Awe, come on." I moved a step closer to her, closing the space between us. "You enjoy the chase."

She raised an eyebrow and snorted inelegantly. "You always capture me first so you can run after Starfire and rile Robin up, that's not exactly a chase. That's you wanting to annoy Robin and get your hands on Starfire." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were." I forced a smile into my voice to hide my surprise. Okay... so she did notice my battle strategy. Not good. I shrugged it off, moving another step closer. "You have to admit though, he's so much fun to tease, Sunshine. Just one little quip and he's a flailing hot-head trying to defend his woman's honor. It's freaking hilarious."

"Yeah, and then I have to hear him whine about it all night." She shook her head and rubbed her fingertips to her temple. "Goddess, your teasing has almost caused me to inflict bodily harm on him."

I shrugged again, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched her. "Well, he deserves it for always having his panties twisted so tight. He should learn to loosen up. You know, _enjoy _that fact that he has a super hot girlfriend and all."

Raven cringed, as if I stirred up bad memories. "Trust me. He does."

"Ah. Kinky." I laughed and moved even closer to her, watching the dim, yellow light of hall play against the curves of her body. She shifted a little, as if she was suddenly aware of the fact that I was devouring her with my eyes. I moved behind her, debating on whether or not I should rip that cloak off of her. I couldn't see her fine, shapely ass with that stupid fabric in the way. "You're strangely reserved this evening, are you giving up already?"

"No. I'm bound by my hero obligations to make sure that you are chased and captured, no matter what the cost." She gave a half-hearted shrug and waved me off. "I'm just bored of the same routine, and you're taking up some of my valuable time."

I smiled again, letting the insult roll off my shoulders. "I can give you a new routine if you want. It'll keep you limber." I suddenly had a hundred more interesting uses for the tacky X I held in my hand, and none of them revolved around putting it on her mouth. I had more interesting uses for that particular part of her body.

Her eyes widened just slightly, as if I was projecting my thoughts. Behind the mask, I winced. Empath. I needed to remember she was an empath and could probably feel whatever I was feeling at this moment. Including sexy librarian fantasy... I suddenly had the image of Raven in a pencil skirt, hiked up around her waist, sitting on a card catalogue cabinet as I buried my face between her thighs. I had the strangest feeling that that archaic piece of furniture was the perfect height for that.

Ugh... I was doing it again. Focus. I had a job to do, and I needed to focus on that. Not on those gorgeous thighs. But still, I couldn't help myself. "I mean, if you're interested in a new routine, we can start now. The rest of your team is..." I paused. I was so wrapped up in my sexy librarian fantasy that I didn't notice the lack of other Titans. Bird Brain should have come bursting through the door by now, shouting his stupid mantra and telling me that I was going to be taken down. Or, whatever. I looked back at her. "Where _is_ the rest of your team?"

"Cinderblock." She gave a half-hearted shrug. "No matter what we do to keep him in jail, he always breaks out. I think we've rebuilt his cell twenty times."

"Wait." My stomach dropped. "Are you telling me that I am being out-villain-ed... by _Cinderblock_?" I stared at her in shock, not quite believing what she was saying. I had style and finesse and _brains_, and yet the rest of the team was chasing after a giant concrete monster? My ego was seriously shattered by that revelation. "Ow. That hurts. I would have figured that Bird Brain would have made you drop everything to chase after me."

"He did. I was winning against him, and then we got your call. The police are no match for you, and they're too busy evacuating East End where Cinderblock is wreaking havoc..." Her eyes turned to me and darkened in a mixture of annoyance and boredom. "So, you get me. Congratulations, surprise, good luck, and all that nonsense."

"So, I get you all to myself? Alone in a big empty museum?" My librarian fantasy was starting to morph into a museum curator fantasy. Laying her down on plush carpets in one of the fine art galleries just before opening time... the thrill of getting caught naked and exposed to patrons, surrounded by historical artifacts. Thank God I had my mask on, I'm pretty sure I was drooling now.

"Sure. If that's how you want to see it." She rolled her eyes, and sighed again, ignoring whatever emotions I may or may not be projecting towards her. "Can we get this whole fight thing over with? You're really starting to annoy me, and I could be useful in other locations in the city."

"Awe, come on, Sunshine. I'm pretty sure you can be useful right here. I mean, after all, you are the one who is going to capture me, right?" I leaned on the wall next to me, trying to take in her body, and keep it for further memory. She looked the same as before, it was really just an updated uniform. Her hair was still purple cropped at her shoulder, and her skin was still frighteningly pale... but damn, she was downright gorgeous. For whatever reason, the catsuit and heeled boots seemed to immediately transform her from a teenager into a woman.

I felt her eyes sweep down my body before a blush erupted on her cheeks.

A smirk split my lips at her shocked expression. Did she like what she saw, but was too ashamed to admit it? Nope. It would have been too easy for that. My body had finally reacted to the perusal of her own body, and it was showing right through my suit. Damnit.

She cleared her throat and looked away. "Do you need to take care of that?"

I tried to play it off, but I knew she could see right through me. "Adrenaline does some crazy things to a man's body."

"Adrenaline..." She took a step back, her eyes searching for something to look at other than my _problem_. She cleared her throat and settled her stare on a Ming vase in the corner. "For the sake of my sanity and my innocence, I'm going to go with that explanation."

Innocence? Oh, God. The thought of her body being completely virginal was even more of a turn on. My mind wandered again. Sexy museum curator was now giving private history lessons and every questioned answered right was a piece of clothing removed, which landed the blushing virgin in her white underwear trying to teach a history lesson. Yes, Miss Raven, I'll tell you all about the Greek Gods. In fact, I'll start with Eros and Aphrodite, how about that?

God, it didn't matter what was showing through my suit or not. I was going to get close to her if it took the rest of my life. I just had to see what was hiding underneath that _very_ interesting catsuit. I moved closer to her, but she didn't back away. Good, let her think she had the upper hand. It might give her some peace of mind.

"Awe, come on, Sunshine. You can't tell me you've never seen this problem before. I mean, you prance around town in a leotard fighting evil." I eyed her again, another smile peeling across my lips. "I mean, you _used_ to prance around town in a leotard. The catsuit is a nice upgrade. It makes you look more like a woman and less like a kid."

"I didn't wear this for you… and I don't _prance_." Her eyes narrowed and she took a step back, frowning. I could see the magic gathering at her fingertips. Bad idea to piss off the magic user in a room full of priceless history and art. She snarled at me and raised her hands, black magic crackling there. "Look, if we're done with this silly banter, can we get on to the fighting part? I'd like to actually go somewhere and be useful to my team."

"You can me useful to _my_ team." I didn't wait for her huffed response. I moved.

Raven, in spite of her awesomely freakish powers, is pretty easy to predict when it comes to a battle. She usually shifts right into battle mode and all logic will roll out the door as she fights. I mean, I've seen this girl pick up a whole building just to attack a baddie before. Not cool, Raven, not cool. What if there were people in those buildings? Today was no exception, she picked up the Ming vase with the intention of hurling it at my head, but I'm too quick for her. I ducked the priceless item and rolled into her, knocking her feet from under her and throwing her on the plush red carpet. It would have been perfect for a morning frolic, too bad it was past midnight.

Against my better judgment (or maybe because of it), I applied the tacky red X to her mouth before she could spew off another incantation and send me into next week. I held her hands to the ground and straddled her soft hips as I sat up to look at her underneath me. God, she was hot. Even when she was glaring death rays at me.

"Now, Raven. If you had just behaved, I could have left the X off." I pressed my lips close to her ear and breathed deeply. She smelled like tea and shadows, if that was even _possible._ "But you just had to go and prove yourself the hero, didn't you?" I tugged on her earlobe with my teeth, and felt her still beneath me. Shock. I traced her ear with my tongue as one of my hands slid down her arm and back again. "Oh come on, Rae… you knew this would happen. You can't just waltz into my territory in your new catsuit and play games with me, and then expect me _not_ to jump you. Tsk Tsk."

Her eyes softened just a little, but she still glared. She hated the X over her mouth, not that I blamed her. I didn't really like using it either, but there _was_ something exciting about restraining her.

"You did wear this for me…" I pulled her arms over her head and smacked another X over them like shackles. She was helpless, which really wasn't one of my secret fantasies, but was still hot just the same. Completely at my mercy, and open to me pleasuring her all night. I was _seriously_ drooling now. "Admit it, Raven…" I ran a finger from her clavicle to her bellybutton, tracing the seams of the fabric over her nipples. "And you _asked_ Robin to let you come take me out, because you wanted to show off that _fine_ ass."

Her eyes narrowed and she bucked her hips against mine, trying to throw my weight off of her body, but I wasn't going to move. Not when I had those round hips between my thighs, or those breasts under my hands. Even through the Kevlar, she felt so damn _soft._ I could see her lips desperately trying to form her magic words, but nothing came out, and I smiled.

"You're jealous that Starfire got all my attention, and you only got a few short words and gag." I cupped her breasts and squeezed, smiling down at her as her eyes widened in shock. "I guess you're right, it really isn't fair. But, I suppose I _could_ make an exception for the handcuffs, if you promise to play nice…"

She mumbled some behind the X, and I was glad her lips were sealed, because I was pretty sure her words were not for the faint of heart. I pulled out a pocket knife and sliced through the X on her wrists. It was a stupid idea to put those on anyway, I needed her to touch me.

I brought one of her arms to my mouth and suckled on the soft, tender flesh, trying to take away the pain from the adhesive. She even _tasted_ good. Behind the X on her lips, I could hear a desperate pant. A signal that the game was over and we needed to move forward or something was going to explode. Not that I blame her, this game was killing me too.

I ripped my mask and the X off of her mouth at the same time, and then pressed my lips to hers before she had a chance to make a noise. She stiffened for a moment, shocked at our intimacy (this kiss wasn't usually part of our game, call it a _Pretty Woman _rule). But, her lips were soft and sweet and she tasted like tea, and I just _couldn't _help myself. I pushed her lips open to taste her further, running my tongue against hers. She moaned, her fighting subsiding as I kissed and touched her. There was a moment's hesitation before she wrapped her arms around my neck, and pushed against me.

Her thigh rubbed against my erection and I moaned into her mouth. That was the last levee, and the flood waters were now spilling over the sides.

My hands reached behind her and yanked at the hidden zipper to her uniform. Okay, the suit was nice. It was now coming off. To hell with the game, we were done with it anyway, and now we both wanted to get to the main event. I pulled almost desperately at the fabric, fighting to get it off her body. Let me tell you, neoprene and Kevlar are _not _your friends when you are trying to get someone undressed in a hurry. They are your worst enemies, but damnit, I was going to get her naked if it was the last thing I did this evening.

Finally her limbs and breasts sprang free, exposing her almost naked body to me. I thought I was going to lose it right there. She was wearing white underwear, just like she was in my fantasy. God, yes, she was so hot. I leaned down and pressed open-mouthed kisses to any exposed skin on her chest, just wanting to taste that ivory skin. She moaned as my mouth closed over her nipple, and sucked on it right through her bra. I grabbed one of her free hands and shoved it between her legs as I fought with the rest of her uniform. I wasn't going to have her lose her libido because her uniform was a fucking bitch to get her out of. Besides, I _really_ liked watching her touch herself.

I sat there and watched her fingers feather over her underwear, as if ashamed by the fact that she was touching something so intimate in a place so public. Who the fuck cared? I was going to pleasure her until her screams brought down the pink marble all around us. I yanked at the rest of her uniform, freeing her lower half _finally_. Pushing her hand out of the way, I dipped a finger under her panties, touching her wet sex. Her breath hitched as I stroked her gently.

Smiling, I leaned forward and whispered against her ear. "Never send a prude to do a rake's job." With that I yanked off her panties and pushed another finger inside her. Her back arched and her fingers dug into the carpet as she moaned again.

"God, Jason…"

I love hearing my name on her lips. It was such a turn on, and I couldn't control myself anymore. It had been _far _too long since we had been like this before, and my desperation was sinking in. Yes, I admit it, I was desperate for Raven. Crazy, right? Imagine my mind as I came upon that _shocking_ revelation. I spread her legs wide and stared at her naked sex in the dim lights. I would _never_ get tired of looking at her, and I certainly wouldn't get tired of tasting her. I licked my lips and dipped my tongue into her center, drawing one, long stroke over her. She was dripping wet, and honey coated my tongue. Her fingers threaded through my hair and she moaned, arching her back and forcing my mouth deeper. I could seriously lie here all night and pleasure her, as long as I got to listen the gorgeous sound of her voice.

I slipped two fingers inside her again, feeling her muscles clench at the sensation. My own body was quivering in response. She was tight. She was always tight. I mean, not that I had a chance to stretch her or anything. I was always cock-blocked by something, usually…

"Fuck."

Raven swearing? Yes, also a _fucking _turn-on. My erection tightened again, straining painfully against my suit, but I refused to move. I was having far too much fun on the gallery floor.

Raven pushed at my hair, this time in frustration _not _desperation. "My communicator is going off."

"Again?" I groaned and pulled back from her as she hunted through her clothing for it. _This_ was why we never got a full run all the way around the bases. The body was willing, but the leader made it damn near impossible to actually see home plate. I growled, knowing I sounded angry, but not exactly caring. I was in a hell of a lot of pain. "I swear, Rae, he's got some sort of freakish Robin-sense that alerts him to the fact that we might actually be having fun. This is the third time this has happened." I grabbed the communicator out of her hands before she could open it. "They're getting blue."

She gave a one shouldered shrug and opened her hand for her communicator. She still stood there in a bra and no panties, proof that she was just as annoyed as I was. If she wasn't annoyed, she would have been embarrassed and already clamoring into her clothes. "So, fix it yourself."

"That's not the same and you know it." I dropped the communicator into her hands, letting one of my hands slide between her thighs and part her wet lips again. "One of these days I'm going to fuck you six ways from Sunday, and you're going to enjoy every minute of it. Now…" I slid my fingers over her clit, and watched her lips tremble as she fought the moan building in her throat. "Give him a call. Just like this."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am." I dropped to my knees and replaced my fingers with my tongue. She was ready to come any second, and I was going to watch her fight it. Call it payback for giving me a seriously terminal case of blue balls. "Open the damn communicator."

I heard it click open. "Raven."

Robin's confused voice crackled over the tiny speaker. "What's wrong with your camera?"

Ah… so she turned off that function. Good for her. After all, she wouldn't want her team to see her half-naked with my mouth over her clit, now would she? Heaven forbid that they see their saintly demon in a less than perfect light.

"It's got a glitch. I'll have Cy look at it later."

"Whatever." I could almost hear the eye-roll from the other end. "What's your status? We've got Cinderblock behind bars again, how are things coming with Red X?"

I had to fight a smile at the unintentional pun. Oh, they're _coming_.

Raven managed to keep her voice free from emotion, but her eyes fluttered closed. "Under control. I'm chasing him from the museum right now, but he's got a head on me."

I bit back growl. Well, I _would_ have a head _in_ her if Bird Boy wasn't so damn adamant on getting in my fucking way of fucking Raven.

"How far?"

"Less than a block."

Her knees were trembling, and I could feel her muscles start to tremor around my mouth. Oh yeah, she was just on the brink, fighting every second of it. God, I couldn't wait to feel her come. It was like a drug to me, and all I wanted to do was feel her pushed over the brink again and again.

"We'll be over in a few minutes."

Raven rolled her eyes, and her free hand ran over her breasts before sliding southward. "I can handle it, Robin. He's just Red X."

I nipped at her clit, feeling her jump in response. I wasn't _just_ anything, and I would show her that.

"You lost him last time, and the time before that." Robin's voice sounded annoyed and frustrated, just like I was going to be if he didn't shut his trap and get off the communicator. "You've been losing him, Raven, and that isn't like you. We're going over for support."

"It was an accident, Robin. I make them sometimes, I know that's a hard concept to realize."

Raven's free hand clenched my shoulder, and I felt her powers push against my psyche, her emotions suddenly feeding mine. I almost lost control then. See, this is the best part about being with an empath, I get to _feel_ her pleasure if she lets me. One push of her powers, and suddenly I'm feeling everything she is. And let me tell you, the male orgasm has _nothing_ on the female. It's way more complex and rich. Like drinking a 100 dollar bottle of wine after you've drank only Boone's Farm. _Fucking amazing._ I felt every lick and bite and touch, and my fingers teasing her clit as my tongue slid deep into her, and then… ugh. _I_ almost moaned and broke our cover. It felt so good when she came right into my mouth.

"Whatever. I'll see you in ten."

"Robin out."

She snapped the communicator shut and finally screamed, her emotions sending a shockwave through the gallery and breaking random artifacts throughout the room. It was such a boost to my ego to know I could make her lose control like that. She glared down at me as I lapped the rest of her up.

"Not funny, Jason."

"Awe, come on, Rae... You enjoyed it. I mean, you stopped the guards from even thinking about coming in here, so clearly you were interested in doing _something_." I stood up and looked down at her, cheeks flushed with the memories of what we just did. Even sometimes _I _couldn't believe how bold we were. Thank goodness for her powers, otherwise security would have found us with our pants down (both metaphorically and realistically). "It could have been worse. Of course, it could have been better. Maybe next time I'll actually get to get my dick wet and finally take your V-card."

"Goddess." Raven rolled her eyes. "You're so vulgar."

She bent over and pulled on her panties, turning around and letting me see the show from behind. I had to bite back a laugh. Where was this seductress coming from? She was normally a shrinking violet after I ate her out, embarrassed that she actually felt _pleasure_ (because that was a sin or something). Not that I was complaining or anything, I mean… _seriously_ that was one _gorgeous _ass. Really, I could stand here all night and watch her get dressed and undressed.

She shimmied into her suit and smirked at me. "I see you had a good time though."

I stared down at my pants and groaned, staring at the wet spot between my thighs. That was the bad thing about feeling everything Raven does. She makes me look like a kid watching his first porno. "Not quite the same… but those powers of yours are something else…" I zipped up her uniform and pulled her cloak around her shoulders.

She straightened her hair and shrugged at my comment, immediately returning to her stoic, detached self. "Yeah, I guess." She pulled the hood up, and indication that she was embarrassed. "But my powers are a two-way street and I'd like to feel your release too."

Had she just poetically told me that she wanted to feel me come? Oh God. I was going to get hard all over again. Have you ever tried to escape the Titans while running with a major erection? Yeah, neither have I, and I'd like to keep it that way, but Raven was going to make that damn near impossible. "I can make that happen if you just get Robin to stop interfering."

"Ha. Good luck with that." She walked over to a broken case and pulled out some ancient necklace, and then tossed it to me. "Wanna get a head start?"

I looked at the gems before looking at her. "What makes you think I don't already have my loot?"

I could see just her lips move into a knowing smile. "Because, not a single case was broken into when I came in… and you haven't been able to keep your hands off me since last month when we started this. You were waiting for me."

"Maybe." I pulled my mask back on and smiled behind it. "Maybe not… but I did get to admire some very precious jewels."

Color bathed her cheeks again and I gave her sloppy salute before racing out of the room.

)O(

_So… _that_ happened._

_This is quite a shock to anyone who has read my other stories. A little vulgar, I know, but I think this might be the only one in this series that is so crass. Maybe. I'm not sure. We'll see.  
Really, let's be honest here: I'm on the fence._

_Also, I know the whole "Seven Deadly Sins" thing has been beaten to a boody pulp, but I thought I'd give it a shot. We'll see how it turns out.  
Anyway, review if you have a sec. And sorry if I damaged your innocence._


	2. Envy

**Envy**

He was never mine.

Not, solely mine anyway.

I knew that. I still know that. Hell, ninety-nine percent of the time I don't even want him around, let alone have his body over mine. He annoys me to no extent, and gets me riled up when we should be civil, logical adults. Three nights ago in the museum, case-and-point. Whatever happens between us during those moments are emotion-filled instances. And that's all they are _instances_. Episodes where one of us made poor decisions and the other one suffers the consequences.

But still…

He laughed and touched the girl's wrist, looking into her eyes. It was beautiful and intimate, like something you would share with someone precious. Not your enemy, who you would (apparently) much rather have naked in a public location as you ravaged her body and her sanity. I cursed under my breath and looked away, it didn't matter anyway. I wasn't what he wanted, even if I wanted to be with him (which I didn't).

_She_ was cute and blonde and bubbly. When she moved or talked, everyone wanted to look at her and smile, like Starfire. It was almost like she glowed. She was the exact opposite of me and who I would always be. I couldn't be _cute_, or bubbly, and quite frankly, I didn't want to. I love who I am and who I strive to be, but still… why couldn't others love me for me as well? Why did the cute ones always win?

Ugh.

Why did this hurt? It wasn't like I loved him. I barely even liked him. I stared at the glass counter, looking at the selection of doughnuts as if they were the only things in the world, feely heavy and uncomfortable. It wasn't a _painful_ hurt, like I was heartbroken or worried, but it was an angry hurt. Almost like a desire pinched to the point of physical pain. It felt like the time he teased me, bringing me so close to the edge, but never letting me fall over the precipice. The ache was so powerful I was in a terrible mood for days, and I wanted nothing more than to snarl and bark at everyone who threatened to get in my way.

Across the small café I saw a few mugs break out of the force of my powers, and I rubbed my temples, feeling the push of so many emotions against my psyche. See, _this _is why I hated public locations. Too many emotions and I was out of sorts for days, feeling everyone else's feelings and desires. I mumbled another curse and tapped my fingers on the glass display case. Good Goddess… how many doughnuts was that guy ordering? He was taking forever.

And then I felt that heavy gaze turn. He wasn't looking at the blonde anymore, he was looking at me.

Shit. I pulled my hood of my sweatshirt tighter around my face and looked as far away as I could. I just needed to get my doughnuts and get out, there was no need for actual interaction. And he _certainly_ didn't need to know that I was staring at him and his cute, peppy date.

His eyes narrowed and his lips turned down in a frown. Great, now he was going to accuse me of stalking him. This really _was_ an accident. I drew the short-straw and ended up on a doughnut run for the tower, and this was the best spot in town. Best jelly doughnuts in the city. Besides, it's not like I ever expected our lives to be completely solitary and separate from one another. I never even entertained the notion, but I also never thought that I would have to watch him on another date. I had always assumed we'd run into each other at the grocery store or some park, not while I was waiting to order doughnuts, and he was nursing a hangover after some crazy night of _whatever_ with coffee and his one-night-stand.

That's rude, Raven. Stop judging her because she's cute and blonde. She might actually be a real girlfriend or something else important. My face burned red with that thought. If only she knew what we had _engaged in_ the other night… and yet here _she_ was with Jason, and I was on a doughnut run for the tower. Fate was _hilarious_.

In the reflection of the glass, I saw him mumble something under his breath and his date turned around to look at me, shock registering in her face before she got that starry-eyes giddy look of a fangirl. No, no, no. Oh, _Goddess._ I can't even go out and grab doughnuts without being attacked by fans, and I wasn't even the "cool" one. I can only imagine what the response would have been if Starfire or Robin went out this morning.

I rolled my eyes and looked away again, avoiding any contact with anyone else in the store. I didn't need this, not now, not when she got to sit across the table from him drinking coffee and eating doughnuts that she probably worked off by hours at some posh gym uptown. Meanwhile I had my bed-head tucked under the hood of my sweatshirt and jeans that needed washing.

She whispered something to him, and he chuckled and stood up, sauntering over to me. I looked away, pretending to be interested in the kitschy artwork on the walls. I felt him lean on the display case next to me, giving me his trademark, lopsided smile.

"So, it's Raven… right?"

I turned and looked over at him through some serious side-eye. "Jason, right?"

"I see my reputation precedes me."

"Sure. Whatever." I glanced over his shoulder to see the blonde taking a picture of us via her camera phone. _Great_. Two hours later and that photo was going to be plastered over every rag and social media site in town. All I wanted was some stupid doughnuts. "Do you mind keeping to yourself? If anyone finds out who I actually am, this… _interaction_ is going to draw some seriously unwanted attention." I motioned behind me and watched as she took another picture, furiously typing something as she uploaded it. "So, can you tell your girlfriend to knock it off?"

"She's not my girlfriend." His response was automatic, like a knee-jerk reaction when someone teased you in elementary for liking someone else. There was an awkward moment between us before he winced and frowned down at me. "It's just a date. I guess."

"Just a date? You guess?" That was _totally _code for one a night stand. Something black blossomed over my heart and I looked away again. It didn't matter, and I didn't care what the hell it was. I just didn't want to see it. "I don't see why that matters to me what you do in your free time. I'm just here for the doughnuts. I'll get them and get out of your life as soon as Tubbs McGee in front of me orders." Wow. I was being extra cranky this morning. "Although… nice choice, by the way… I'm pretty sure that in the event of a water landing, her tits can be used as a flotation device."

Jason snorted and looked behind me, eyeing up his blonde friend. "Yeah, well…" He trailed off, as if he was going to make a funny comment, but couldn't quite connect all the pieces yet. "Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm buying doughnuts. You know, fancy, gourmet doughnuts that Cyborg has to have. I don't see how that is an issue." I pursed my lips and moved up in line, watching the guy ahead of me hum and haw over every choice they had. Seriously, doughnut purchasing should not be this difficult. "I _am_ allowed to exist outside the tower, you know. I don't always have to wear my uniform and be a hero."

"I didn't mean that, I just…" He dropped his voice low, looking around for any eavesdroppers. "After the other night…"

"The other night _what_?" I snorted and looked away again, watching his date play with her phone. She wasn't even interested in the fact that he was standing next to (and potentially flirting with) another girl. She was just excited that she saw a Titan out of her uniform. "It's not like it's something we haven't done before. We're adults, Jason, we can enjoy an implicit sexual relationship with each other, we don't have to have doe eyes for each other… hell, we don't even have to have feelings for each other."

"What?" He recoiled slightly as if both shocked and insulted that I had mentioned that. _Whatever._ It wasn't my problem.

"We can have _just sex_. It's okay." I waved him off, watching as the guy in front of me started to pay for his order. _Finally_, I'd been waiting for twenty minutes. I glanced back at Jason before continuing. "If you want to have a real girlfriend, that's fine. I'm sure she's smart and funny and witty with her giant tits and awesome personality, and I just don't care. We… indulge in other activities. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Uh-huh… and that's what this speech is about? Me finding happiness in a blonde girl with big tits? You have _no _idea, do you?" I didn't even have a moment to contemplate that. His hand wrapped around my wrist, pushing his volatile and confused emotions against me. "Come on. Outside."

"What the hell?" He dragged me through the front entrance, and I watched my place in line disappear. His date was too interested in Tweeting about how her boyfriend knew the real Raven to care that he was running away with me.

He pulled me down the block and behind the building, tucking us into a dark corner behind a small access door. It was angled just right so that we were protected from prying eyes on all sides. No one would see us. _Great_. Now we were going to find ourselves in yet _another_ compromising situation. My heart picked up pace, beating franticly against my ribs like a frightened bird. I could feel my whole body warm with his proximity, and heat pooled down between my legs, making me very uncomfortable. I swallowed hard, drying to keep my face from showing my exact emotions.

"_What?_"

"What was all of that in there?" He rolled his eyes and stared at me. "You're giving me speeches about how we're just fuck-buddies and we don't go out on dates."

"I never said we didn't go out on dates." I growled up at him, pushing against his emotions. "Although, we _actually_ don't, and the few times we've been alone together we've…"

"Tried to fuck like rabbits?"

I glared. "That wasn't my _exact_ analogy. But _yes._ We've been too concentrated on sexual pleasure to focus on other things. And then I see you on a date with that blonde bimbo and I just get all hostile. Don't ask me why, I don't know… but it bothers me, and I don't want to see it. So, let me get my doughnuts and get out."

"I know why." He pressed a hand to the brick next to me, making some mockery of a cage. "You're jealous."

"No. I'm _not _jealous." I rolled my eyes, trying to disguise my shock with anger or annoyance. Is that what this feeling was? Jealousy? Seeing him touch another girl in the same way that he _should_ have touched me? No. That couldn't be it. "I'm annoyed that I have to run into you on my day off. I just wanted doughnuts."

"Uh-huh." He dropped his voice low, his hands lifting the hem of my shirt as he pressed his lips to my ear. I should have pushed him away, but I just couldn't. He had already found all my secret hollows and was turning me into putty in his hands. "She's not even a real date, Rae. She's the assistant to security at my next mark." His fingers unbuttoned my pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. Okay, this was _wrong_, in fact, this was _beyond_ wrong. We were in public, barely hidden by some well placed brick, and he was undressing me.

"I'm just trying to schmooze her to give up a few secrets to the system. You know, make my life easier. No dates, no sex, not even a kiss… not since…" He trailed off as his fingers dipped below my panties. I couldn't control she shiver that ran through my body, and he groaned in response before licking my ear. "You're already so wet. I'm gonna make you come right here."

"Jason…"

I know that being talked to in that deplorable way should insult me. I'm a smart, educated, strong, powerful, and independent woman, and I should not even _dream _of putting up with that kind of language and behavior. Logically, I know this. But, _Goddess_. If it got him to touch me, I didn't care _what_ he said. He pushed his fingers inside me and I nearly cried out, but he bit down on my lower lip, sucking on the tender, swollen flesh.

"No noise, Raven. We're in public after all." He leaned down and suckled on my neck, right at the base where my uniform normally covered it. Behind us I could hear the sounds of customers going in and out of the doughnut shop, talking with each other and meandering past the empty alley. He nipped at neck again. "I would hate to see us discovered just because you were so _vocal_."

He moved his fingers again and I whimpered, but managed to stay quiet this time. He smiled down at me and moved his thumb over my clit. I shuddered and closed my eyes, feeling his fingers slide in and out of my body, teasing me. He leaned into my ear again, whispering as his warm breath slid down my neck. "Now… tell me the truth… were you jealous of us?"

"I don't know." My fingers bit into the brick behind me, and I was suddenly _very_ aware of the smell of sweet baking filling the air, mingling with the scent of his cologne and creating something entirely new. His fingers slowed their pace as the words left my mouth, and I was unable to keep the noise of disappointment from leaving my lips. "I really don't."

"I think you're lying."

He added a third finger and I groaned as he pushed against me. His free hand slid up my sweater and touched my breast, playing with the nipple through the thin cotton of my bra. The sensations were overwhelming, electricity running through me to the point that I was surprised I could speak. "I can't think."

"Oh… I don't think that's even going to be an option. I think you just need to concentrate harder on what you felt when you saw me with her." He leaned forward and ran his tongue over my lips, tasting like black coffee, and he bit down on my lower lip again. "So… _think_, Raven… how did you feel?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think about how I felt when I saw them together. I was in pain. I was angry. I was… oh goddess, I was going to come. Already? I trembled against his fingers.

"Come on, little bird… tell me the truth or I won't let you get off." His voice sounded desperate, as if he was almost getting more pleasure out of this than I was. "Were you jealous? Tell me the truth."

"Yes." I groaned, trying to hide my face in my sweater. This was the most embarrassing situation imaginable, but what could I do? He gave me no choice. I either embarrassed myself, or I was left helpless and angry for days. "Yes, I was jealous… I know we're not exclusive, but I…" I couldn't form any more words. His mouth closed over mine and his fingers mercilessly pleasured me until I came. _Hard_. Electrical shocks raced through my body and I moaned against his mouth, knowing I had just made a fool of myself in front of him, but not quite caring at that moment. I pushed against him, kissing him back until the wave of pleasure subsided.

Gasping, he pulled back and buried his nose in my hair. "That was all you had to say, little bird."

It was the first time I noticed he gave me a pet name and I blushed. "Is it true?"

"She's not a date." He helped me readjust my clothing, slowly zipping my pants back up. "She's the key to breaking through a new security system installed in JCBank. I've got a mark there for next Friday and I need to know a few things to slide past the system. So, I wine and dine the new assistant and I find a few new tricks. That's it." He leaned in a little closer to me, trying to see into my eyes. "We're you really jealous?"

I avoided his stare and looked away. "Not _really_ jealous."

"Mm…" He smirked at me, but chose not to elaborate on the subject. There was a long pause between us before he spoke again, curling his fingers through my hair. "You know… I haven't been able to stop thinking about the night at the museum."

Color stained my cheeks and I looked away, dusting my shirt off. "What about it?"

"I was just thinking of some _very_ fun sounding role-playing exercises." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall next to him, just staring at me. I swear sometimes he could light a fire with his stare.

"Like what?"

"Sexy museum curator?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you ever stop thinking about sex?"

"No." He shrugged. "But you don't seem to either. You just let me finger-fuck you in an alley."

I felt the color leave my face, and then burn bright red in embarrassment. He didn't have to shove that in my face, I was already wallowing in my shame of having being pleasured by a criminal, in an alley, in _public_. "You don't have to be so crude."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it… I could get off on the noises you make alone, but you do let me do some pretty kinky things to you." He watched me fidget with my sweater for a moment. "So, I'm guessing Robin never found out about his almost-voyeuristic-show… did he? My mouth over your clit as you tried to talk business…"

"Please don't remind me." I held up my hand and silently asked him to stop talking. "I can barely look at him without blushing or thinking of what we did."

"Mm…" He pushed himself to a standing position and looked at me, his eyes still smoldering. "I want to take you now."

I swallowed hard. "I have to go deliver doughnuts."

He shrugged. "I know." He pulled out a pen from his back pocket and pushed up the sleeve of my sweater, scribbling down an address on my skin. "Tomorrow night. Come see me and maybe we'll finally make a full run around the bases." He paused, his eyes scanning my face. "Unless you're-"

"I'm not afraid." Well, _that_ was a lie. Good going, Raven, for making yourself look like an idiot.

There was a long pause before he responded, his face blank as he tried to decipher my words. "Well, I was actually going to ask if you were busy with team stuff." He smiled down at me and ran his hands over my shoulders, making me feel strangely small. "But, since you're not afraid, I'll ask again. Would you like to come see me tomorrow night?"

"Yes." I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes again. "Tomorrow night. I'll ask for the evening off." I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall, staring at the sky, drowning my own incredulity. What in hell was I doing? And with Red X? I was getting myself in much deeper than I ever imagined, and while I knew it was wrong, there was something that kept me from listening to my concern. "Are we scheduling sex?"

"I was asking you over for a date actually. Like a real date, with dinner, maybe a movie, maybe even some wine." He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at me, his gaze sincere. "If it so happens that we actually move from date to sex, then so be it… but if not, then maybe we'll just have a nice time." He paused and thought for a long moment. "Although after all those interesting places we've pleasured each other, I'm beginning to think that my bedroom might not actually be all that fun."

Color flooded my face. I didn't even know what to say to that. What _could _you say to that? I stepped out from the sheltered alcove into the early morning sunlight filtering through the alleyway. His hand brushed against mine as we walked, and I had the unusual urge to brush back. I pulled my hand away and walked towards the entrance of the doughnut shop. "So, a date? Do we even have those?"

He laughed and walked next to me. "Sure. We can have those. I mean, we're adults."

"That's not what I mean." I stopped and turned toward him, watching as people passed us. "I mean... us. We're… _us._"

"Yeah. I know what you mean…" He rubbed the back of his head. "But, we're not breaking any laws."

"No, we _are_. A bunch of them." I sighed. "We're just not getting caught."

"Same thing." He waved me off. "We're only not in trouble until we get caught."

"That's not an excuse." I sighed again and rolled my eyes.

"Sure it is." He turned and looked at me, smirking. "We don't get caught, we don't have any of the consequences. It's not a complicated concept."

"Still not an excuse." I looked down the street, barely able to see the outline of Titan tower around a building and sighed. I knew this was wrong on so many levels, but I just couldn't walk away. Jason put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Hey, wanna hear a riddle?"

"No."

"I have a hole. Men eat me. I leave a glaze on your face. What am I?"

I paled and stared at him. "Um…"

"A doughnut." He nudged my shoulder, a teasing smile on his face as we walked into the doughnut shop. "Jeeze, Rae. Get your mind out of the gutter."

)O(

_The decision was clearly to leave the vulgarity intact.  
You're welcome…?_

_Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think. _


	3. Gluttony

**Gluttony**

It was three in the morning and I stood in the kitchen, staring into the nearly empty fridge as my stomach attempted to eat its self. God, I really needed to go grocery shopping soon. The only thing I had in there was a jar of pickles and some condiments. I closed the door and groaned as I walked back to my bedroom, pausing at the threshold, watching. Soft light from the skyline of Jump City filtered in through the floor-to-ceiling windows, barely illuminating the room. Raven lay wrapped in my gray sheets, naked and asleep, her hand curling over the pillow where I should be laying.

She shifted and the sheet slid down her shoulder, exposing her bare breasts. I licked my lips and smirked. If I wasn't so damn hungry…

She stirred again and pulled the sheet back over her shoulder, mumbling into my pillow. I tried to hide my amusement, but it broke through anyway. Okay, maybe (if no one was listening to my thoughts) she was a _little _cute. Something inside me turned over and twisted, and I walked away, returning to my desperate hunt for food in the kitchen.

This felt strange. I mean, sleepovers weren't exactly a policy at my house. It was usually one round in the sheets and then grab your shit and get out. I liked to be pleasured and then left alone. I'm a busy guy with a lot on my plate and I don't need someone trying to upset my balance. I didn't want breakfast cooked for me (several girls had tried that tactic), I didn't want my shirts pressed and laid out for me or my apartment picked up (if I wanted a maid, I'd hire one), and I certainly didn't want to see you the next morning. Fuck me, then leave. Number one policy.

But still…

I looked over my counter into the living room, where we had eaten dinner, and the dishes and empty bottle of wine still lay out. I actually cooked, bought wine, and put on some sappy romance movie that immediately turned into a huge joke between us. Raven, apparently, disliked romantic comedies as much as I did. I groaned, running a hand over my face. What in hell was wrong with me? I didn't wine and dine women, _they_ wine and dined _me_. That was the natural order of things.

But Raven… I _couldn't_ just send her home. Don't ask me why, I didn't know myself, but it was nice to have her soft body pressed against mine, and besides, she kept the bed warm. Call it her demon blood coursing through her, but her temperature seemed to run a few degrees higher than normal. It was like holding a warm, soft blanket when my arms were wrapped around her.

My stomach growled again and I opened the fridge, still looking in there as if something new was going to suddenly appear…

When had I bought those?

I licked my lips again and smiled. My physical hunger suddenly seemed far less important than my carnal one. I reached into the far back of the fridge, hiding behind a half-empty jar of strawberry jam, and found chocolate sauce and whipped cream. I'm not really a sweets kind of guy, but I could make an exception once or twice. Especially if I was going to make a Raven sundae.

I walked back into the bedroom and set my dessert on the nightstand before pulling the sheet off her body. She groaned and opened her eyes, mumbling profanities at me.

"What is your problem?"

I shrugged. "I'm hungry."

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, propping herself up on her elbows, basically displaying her breasts to me. "So? I'm not your personal chef, go make yourself something to eat."

"Oh…" I reached over and grabbed the chocolate sauce. "I am." I opened the jar and dipped a spoon inside before drizzling it over her chest, taking extra care to make sure that I thoroughly coated her nipples. I leaned a bit closer to her and smiled. "I just wanted to make sure that my dessert was made properly before I consumed it."

Her breath hitched in anticipation and I smiled, dipping my head to her skin. I'll admit, it was nice chocolate sauce. You know, the fancy kind that you get at some upscale confectioner's shop with all kinds of gourmet and fancy ingredients, but I would say that Raven only made it sweeter. Ugh, _please_, don't tell anyone I said that. I sound like a sap.

My tongue slid around her nipple, thoroughly tasting the chocolate sauce as it peaked in my mouth. I could lay here and devour her breasts all night, even her skin smelled like tea and lavender. I slid my tongue over the trail of chocolate to the valley between her breasts, before greedily lapping at her other breast. She panted into my ear, and I barely registered seeing her reaching over and dipping her fingers into the jar. She smiled and drew her fingers down my jugular, before shifting her weight so that she was lying on top of me.

"I've always wanted to go to this shop…" She whispered in my ear, warm breath sliding down my neck. "I heard their chocolate is the best in town." Her tongue drew one, long stroke down my skin. "Mm… It's very good, is that a hint of chili powder?"

I shivered and bit back a curse. I was not anticipating on her turning the tables and having _me_ become dessert. God, if I didn't see the blood on my sheets, I would have had _no_ idea that this woman was a virgin three hours ago. Clearly I should have found me a half-demon sooner.

"I didn't know desserts like to eat too." I pulled her hair back from her shoulder and licked off a few drops of chocolate, dragging my tongue over her clavicle. "If I had known that, I would have gotten some for you too… but this desert is just for me. I'm not all that good at sharing." I pushed her back onto her back and straddled her hips, pouring chocolate over her stomach. She shivered and goose bumps erupted over her skin in response.

I dipped my head to the well of her stomach, lapping up chocolate as my fingers found her center and teased. Oh, god. She was dripping wet, and completely ready for me. But, I didn't want to be inside her just yet. I wanted to make sure that I tasted _every _part of my dessert.

I licked my lips and bent to taste her, but she grabbed my hair and pulled me back up. I bit back a curse and glared at her. "I would _really_ like to finish eating my dessert."

"So would I." Her hand was holding the whipped cream, and I felt my body clench in shock. She pushed me onto my back again, smiling. "You can have your dessert after I have mine." She spread the whipped cream down my torso and over my cock. Jesus Christ. What in the world was she doing? I thought she was supposed to be the blushing virgin…

Nope.

All sane thoughts went out the window as her mouth closed over my member, greedily lapping up the whipped cream as if it really were the toppings on a sundae. Oh, God. My head fell back onto the pillow and I tried to keep the stars from exploding behind my eyes. What she lacked in finesse, she certainly made up for in vigor. I've had blow jobs before, but they were all sloppy, slobbery, and drunkenly executed. Raven, in spite of her inexperience, knew exactly what she was doing, where to touch me, where to lick me, and even where to bite. It was a testament to my strength of will that I didn't come right away.

My fingers threaded through her hair and she pulled back, licking her lips. I smiled and pulled her body over mine, wallowing in her soft curves as they slid over mine, spreading chocolate sauce and whipped cream between our skin. I curled my fingers under her chin and spread chocolate over her lips before licking it off, and kissing her, something I found myself doing more frequently. I know that we shouldn't kiss, that we were supposed to keep our distance and keep this purely physical… but she tasted _so good_. Even without the chocolate between us, she tasted like heaven.

She dipped her fingers into the chocolate and dragged them down my chest, following the line with her tongue. "So… how is dessert?"

"So far, I think it's pretty good. But it could be better." I sighed as her fingers trailed down my sides, tracing my ribs. I nibbled on her skin, licking off more chocolate. My fingers bit into her hips and I raised her body over mine, sliding my cock into her tight sheath. Oh god, she felt so amazing. It didn't matter that we had just had sex a few hours ago, I wanted her again. And again. I smiled up at her, fingers running between our bodies. "Ride me, little bird. Long and hard."

Her skin flushed red, but she didn't protest to my request. She moved her hips against mine, rocking back and forth slowly. Her lips trembled, and I felt her fingertips feather over my chest as she buried me to the hilt. She was _enjoying _this. More than I expected. I mean, I knew she enjoyed our previous romp in the sheets, but she was _really _enjoying this.

I could have laid there all night and watched the glorious sight, watched her pleasure herself on my cock to the point of no return, but I wanted to be an active participant. After all, this _was_ my dessert. I spread more chocolate over her neck and breasts, and dipped my head to her nipple as she rode me like a horse. Sweat and chocolate mingled together with her scent, and I was surprised for the second time that I hadn't lost my control. My hands ran up and down her back smearing even more chocolate over her back. She moaned and I could feel her body tremble.

"You're close… aren't you?" I bit down on her nipple and tugged. Her head slid back and she moaned, her fingers biting into my shoulders as she continued to ride me. She bit her lip and I felt her muscles tense around me, heat bathing me. Oh god, she felt so good, I was going to lose my own control. I tugged on her hair and licked up her neck. "Come, little bird. Come hard."

She pushed her powers against me and I felt her orgasm rip through her like a windstorm. Pleasure over took my body and I felt myself lose my well-placed control and come inside her. She screamed, her powers up-ending several possessions and throwing my sheets around our bodies. It felt like we were both riding the wave of pleasure forever, until we finally gained control of ourselves and floated back town to earth. She fell on top of me, gasping for breath and shivering as I touched her. We were hot and sticky, and I don't think I could have cared less.

She sat up and moved off of me, color staining her cheeks. There was a long pause and she looked away, ashamed to make any kind of eye-contact with me. I bit back an annoyed sigh. And _there _was my usual, shrinking violet. In the throes of passion she could lick my cock like a million dollar escort, but as soon as the passion dissipated between us, she turned guilty, like she should have felt shame for indulging in what we did. No, she could give me long speeches on how we're fuck-buddies, but not make eye contact after we _actually_ fucked.

"Didn't realize you were so… _kinky_." I dipped my fingers into the chocolate I smeared on her back, bringing them to my lips to taste. "Dessert was pretty good through. How was it for you?"

She just blushed and looked away. I moved behind her and ran my tongue along a few streaks of chocolate lingering on her back. She shivered and reached for the edge of the sheet, but I pushed her hand away. "I feel dirty."

I tugged on her ear with my teeth. "I can clean you up if you want."

"I mean it." She pushed me away and stood up, searching for her clothes in the wreckage she created. I could feel her put up a barrier between us, trying to keep our feelings separate. "I should go anyway, it's getting late and the team is going to be suspicious."

"Come on, Rae." I sighed and stood up, taking her hand. Something in me felt weird about letting her go, or even suggesting that she should leave. I liked her here. Not that I wanted her here permanently or anything, but in this exact moment, I liked her here. My fingers tightened through hers and I pulled her closer. "I'm serious. At least take a shower before you go."

She raised an eyebrow, but otherwise her face was blank. "With you?"

"If you're inviting me." I smiled and leaned forward to lick some more chocolate off of her neck. "I'll be more than happy to help get you clean. I can't guarantee that I'll _keep _you clean though." I pulled on her hand and moved toward the bathroom, taking her with me. I could feel her shyness kick in and she looked around the room for something to cover herself up with. The only thing she was going to cover herself up with was water and me. I turned on the steam shower and pulled her under the water with me, watching as tiny droplets slid over her skin and found amazing places to enjoy.

"Stop looking at me like that." Her whole body flushed and she looked away, trying to back into the farthest corner away from me.

"Come here." I held out my hand for her own and pulled her against me, under the stream of water. Our skin slid together and washed away the remnants of dessert. Pity. "You don't have to look at me like that, you know. Like you should be… ashamed of what we did. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Rae."

"I'm not ashamed." She looked up at me and sighed, confusion swimming in the shadows of her eyes. "I'm just… embarrassed. I mean… I _ate _you. Like an ice cream cone… I can't figure out what got into me. I shouldn't have acted like that."

I laughed and reached for my washcloth, lathering it up with soap. "That's _exactly_ what you should have acted like. We're not doing anything wrong, we're just exploring each other's bodies, indulging in a few fantasies." I slid the wash cloth over her skin, wiping off any remaining chocolate sauce and whipped cream. "Look, Rae. You even said that this is a purely physical relationship… there's nothing wrong with what we did what we did. We were engaging in physical pleasure, that's it. There's nothing to be ashamed of. We're adults with needs and desires, and you and I understand that."

"I know what I said… it's just, I never expected it to be _so _physical." She sighed and leaned against the wall, and I had a hard time focusing on her words as I watched water spill down her breasts and torso and disappear in between her legs. Mm… I still hadn't had a chance to taste her… maybe if I was lucky she'd let me indulge in a little more fun before she left.

"It is a physical relationship, what else did you expect?"

"I don't know… not being coated in chocolate sauce and being called 'little bird' as you devoured me." She caught my stare and sighed. Okay, so she _had _heard that. "I figured you would just fuck me and push me out the door when we were done. You know, like in real life. Not let me sleep over and call me dessert and then bathe me in your super awesome steam shower."

I had no idea what to say to that, and so I played it off as a joke. "Maybe I'm not done with you yet, so maybe I don't want to shove you out the door. So, then… let's make the most use out of my awesome shower." My hands dipped low, sliding inside her body. She reacted instantly, her head tilting back to rest on the tile. She moaned and I wanted nothing more than to fuck her without foreplay. She had no idea how sexy she really was. "Come on, little bird. One more round before you have to go back to your cage. What do you say?"

I didn't wait for her response. It was pointless anyway, I could already tell she would have said yes. I dropped to my knees and slid my tongue along her moist entrance, tasting honey on my tongue with each stroke. I nipped at her flesh and smiled up at her. "You still taste like dessert. I could eat you all night."

"You almost did." Her fingers buried in my hair, bringing my mouth deeper to her center. I pushed my fingers inside her and teased her clit, feeling her body tremble as pleasured her. She was still sensitive from riding the Jason rodeo, and every touch of mine was sending her into small aftershocks. I groaned against her skin, trying to keep my own emotions at bay, but I knew I couldn't take it for much longer. My cock was already heavy, over stimulated by the shower and our conversation. I stood up and picked her up, shoving her back against the tile. She didn't even wince.

"I can't wait any longer." I let her body slide over my cock, biting my lip to keep me from losing it already. "This is going to be fast and hard." I warned her, biting down on her shoulder.

She shivered against me, despite the heat of the shower. "Fuck me."

Oh god, I didn't need to be asked twice. I slid myself in and out her tight body and fucked her without mercy. It was hard and violent, and if she couldn't heal herself, then she would have had bruises in the morning. But god, she fueled me. She moaned and scratched and panted and cursed, and each touch or movement or sound just brought me closer to the edge. And then, when she came, I thought we were both going to break the walls of my shower with the force of our emotions.

Panting, she leaned back against the shower wall, trying swallow as much air as she could. I laughed and rested my head against her shoulder, refusing to let go of her just yet. "Sorry, Rae… I didn't think I would be so harsh on you. Are you okay?"

She unwound herself from me and nodded, suddenly quiet when she had been screaming only moments before hand. She reached for my washcloth and moved deeper into the stream of water. Okay… this was weird. This wasn't even almost like Raven usually was. She would normally snip at me, not completely wall herself off. Silently she showered herself off, wiping away all evidence of me, and then stepped out of the shower. There was a long, quiet moment as she wrapped herself in a towel and moved toward the door.

"I don't know if I can continue to do this."

"What?" I felt like I had just been tossed out of a building and was free-falling into nothingness. Girls didn't break up with me, I broke up with them. Besides, Raven and I weren't in a committed relationship, we were in a physical one. What was there to be afraid of? "What do you mean?"

"I mean… _this_… it was a stupid idea to think that we could carry on a purely physical relationship. Especially when we're on separate sides of the law." She sighed and pushed a hand through her wet hair, looking at herself in my mirror. "I just don't think this is going to work."

"Raven…" I stepped out of the shower and approached her carefully, like I would a frightened animal. I didn't want her to run away, I wanted her to stay and talk. "Raven, what exactly are you saying? That you're just going to fuck me and leave? You can't do that. We have this… this _thing _between us."

"Your penis?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look, we're playing with fire here. If I get caught I can't imagine the repercussions."

"So. Let's not get caught. It's as simple as that."

She smiled at me and shook her head. "No. It's not." Her hand touched the door handle and she turned around and looked at me, shadows swimming in her eyes. "I'll get in touch if I need you again."

"Wait, Raven! I'm not just a fuck…" I raced out of the shower after her, but she had already disappeared, and my room felt strangely empty without her presence. I sighed and sat on my bed, staring at the floor and trying to decipher her words. For the first time in the few weeks since we started this plan, I truly wondered exactly what I had gotten myself into.

)O(

_So, that happened. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to use gluttony, so… I hope you enjoyed it.  
Anyway, let me know what you think. _


	4. Wrath

**Wrath**

It was one of those rare moments where my shock was so great and so deep that _nothing_ exploded, because I didn't have enough emotion to react. I sat there, staring at the table next to us and shifting uncomfortably as the patron gave me side-long glances. And by "patron", I mean _Jason_. I bit my lip and buried my nose into the menu, hoping my glamour spell was enough to keep him from noticing who I was.

I _highly_ doubted it.

Across from me, Beast Boy was oblivious, flipping through the menu looking for some vegetarian option. To anyone else he looked like a handsome, blonde boy with dimples, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Jason roll his eyes.

"_Beast Boy_?" He scoffed under his breath and shook his head. "Whatever."

My lips pursed and I looked at his date, the blonde, bubbly girl from the doughnut shop. "Security girl? I see that fake date was _really_ all that was." I turned a page of the menu and snarled. "I would have thought you moved on by now. A whole six weeks, that must be a record or something."

"Longer than us."

I turned and glared. He had no right to bring that up. On all possible accounts. I mean, we weren't even together. Across the restaurant I could see a few a water glasses tremble and shatter under the weight of my emotions. I needed to calm down, or I was really going to hurt someone. I took a few deep breaths and looked over the table at Beast Boy, whose eyebrows were knitted together.

"Raven?" He glanced between me and Jason. "Do you know who that is?"

"No." I looked back towards my date and tried to smile, but I knew it wouldn't reach my eyes. "I thought I recognized him, but I was wrong. Just a guy." I could feel Jason's anger spike, but he didn't say anything, and his ditzy girlfriend didn't seem to notice anything either.

He watched as Beast Boy returned to his menu and then glared at me some more.

"You know, your face is going to get stuck that way if you keep staring like that."

"Very funny." He looked over at his date, who was hunting in her purse for something. "Roof. Five. I want to talk."

I rolled my eyes and played with the ice in my water. "Go fuck yourself."

"I would like to remind you that _you_ broke up with _me._ So, cut the attitude and meet me on the roof. We're going to talk whether you want to or not."

"I'm on a date."

"Yeah, with _Beast Boy_." He snorted behind his menu. "What bet did you lose to get that punishment?"

I growled and glanced up at Beast Boy, who was still completely oblivious to our whispered conversation. Goddess, he was such a man-ditz sometimes. I looked over at Jason and frowned. "I'll have you know that it was _my choice_. He asked me out – like a gentleman – and I said yes."

"Wow. Look at my shock." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his date, who was now playing on her phone, taking pictures of the swank restaurant to post on line. There was a long pause and Jason got that sly smile on his face. I knew that smile, it only appeared when he was planning something particularly devious. He leaned forward and stared at Beast Boy for a long moment before speaking.

"You have the most familiar face… Stacy, doesn't he look familiar?"

His blonde date didn't even bother looking up from her phone and she nodded. "Sure."

Beast Boy looked back at me, his eyes widening in shock. "I don't know what you mean. I'm just your average Joe, taking my girl out for dinner."

"No…" Jason feigned thought for a moment. "That's not it… I mean, the face is so familiar, it's like I've seen those eyes before. I think…" He put on an excited face and nudged his date. "Stacy, doesn't he look like Beast Boy? I think that's it, you're Beast Boy aren't you?"

His date's eyes lit up like a fangirl and she turned to Beast Boy, grinning. "Are you _really_? You're really Beast Boy!"

"I… Ah…." He looked from me and back again, putting his hands in front of him as if they were going to be any use. I had flashbacks of Stacy's previous excited outburst in the doughnut shop, and I recoiled in fear. The girl was groupie, and I could see the crazy eyes already.

"I… guess…"

"Oh, wow!" Stacy jumped forward, sliding next to Beast Boy to strike up conversation.

"I need to use the bathroom. Sorry." Before he could respond for help, I jumped up and moved quickly towards the back door, ducking waiters and waitresses as I found the stairwell for the roof. Behind me, I could feel Jason pushing against my energy. He was beyond angry, and I knew the feeling well.

I threw open the door to the roof and turned toward him, my energy crackling around me as he stepped over the threshold. There was a moment of stillness as he tried to collect his thoughts before pushing forward.

"I don't even know where to start, Raven. But let me try this: what in the _hell_ are you doing on a date with Beast Boy?" He crowded against me, glaring. I could feel his energy merge with mine and I cringed as our emotions threaded together, feeding each other as we become more and more volatile.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're on a date with the girl you told me _wasn't_ a date." I shoved at his shoulders. I don't know why I felt so angry, we weren't exclusive, we weren't together, we had a few moments of really _amazing_ sex and I broke it off. Because I couldn't handle the guilt and the fear of being caught. It was my choice to stop it, and I needed to accept my decision. I closed my eyes and sighed, taking a step back.

"_You_ broke it off with _me_, remember?" He glared and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at me. "I spent weeks trying to get you back. I even broke into the museum again to get your attention, and you just _ignored_ me. You sent Bird Boy after me instead? Damnit, Raven."

I snarled at him. "Of course I did! Because I didn't want to see you. We couldn't continue what we were doing."

"You never even gave it a chance!" He pushed against me and glared. I could feel his heat and smell his cologne, and it was a wonder I didn't melt right there. I didn't realize how much I actually missed him in my life. Oh, Goddess, I can't believe I said that. I'll never be able to live that down if he ever finds out.

He stepped away from me and threw his hands into the air. "We went a few rounds in the sheets and you walked out on me. _You_ made _me_ a one night stand."

"Oh, well I'm _sorry_ I bruised your tender ego, Jason. Remind me next time to care."

"Fuck you." He shook his head and looked away. "You put on this front like you're so high and mighty, but when it comes down to it, you're just _scared_."

"Excuse me?" Okay, _that _was low. I growled at him. "I'm _what_? Scared?"

"Yeah. You're scared. You don't want to get hurt, so you would rather hurt me instead."

"Thanks for the analysis, Freud, but I think you're wrong."

"Really? Then why is my date a ditzy blonde girl with big tits and not _you_?"

"You're talking as if we _have_ dates."

"Well, I _tried_ to have a date… but _someone_ decided to duck out before we could finish."

I glared. "We're not together."

"You didn't give it a chance." He sighed and shook his head. "We sound like broken records."

"Because we're-"

He turned to me, his eyes bright and angry. "We are not getting into this. Not now." His hands reached up and he tugged at the tie around his neck, loosening it. "I haven't seen you in six weeks and I am hungry for your body."

The way he said it so blatantly made my stomach melt. He was mad and angry, and we were both volatile and ready to explode. He pulled his tie off and backed me up against an AC condensing unit.

"Turn around."

I continued to glare at him. I wasn't going to let him push me around. "Like hell."

He smiled. "I can always make you."

"I doubt it-" I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence. His mouth closed over mine and he pushed me against the metal unit. I could taste his anger and desperation in his kiss, and it just fueled my own emotions. His hands slid down my body before turning me around, and shoving me chest-first into the unit. He took his tie and wrapped it around my wrists, tying me to the unit. It was a loose knot, something we both knew I could easily break, but I didn't want to. At least not yet.

His hands slid under my skirt and ran his hands against my bottom. "You're wearing panties? At least that's a good sign."

"It's only the second date, do you think I'd give it up so easy?"

"Technically, you gave it up on our first date."

I couldn't keep the moan from my lips as he slid a finger into me. I hadn't been touched in six weeks and it felt amazing. He slid the panties down my legs and shoved them in his pocket.

"I'm keeping these."

"That's very creepy-old-Japanese-man of you."

He lifted my skirt and slapped my ass with a good amount of force. Sharp pins raced against my skin and I cried out, tugging at my restraints.

"I don't reward insolence."

Oh, Goddess. I knew this was wrong. In fact, this was _beyond_ wrong. I had a date several stories below me being attacked by a rabid fangirl, and I was tied up on the roof being "punished" by Red X. What in the world was wrong with me? His hand feathered over the red mark he undoubtedly created, trying to replace the pain with pleasure, before his fingers dipped into me again.

"Let's play a game…"

I gasped, fighting the sensations of pain and pleasure that were warring within me. "We're both in the middle of a date."

He snorted incredulously. "Stacy is the self-proclaimed 'number one Titan fan' … if I know her, her tongue will be half-way down his throat by now. Give it another fifteen minutes and she'll be sucking his cock under the table. Onlookers or no onlookers, doesn't matter to her."

"You have no faith in your girlfriend."

He slapped my skin again, with more force this time. "She's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Then what is she?"

He slapped me again, and the pain was slowly turning into a delightful, warm burn. "Just a girl who won't leave me alone. I thought I might have some fun with her tonight…" His hand soothed the mark where he slapped. "But I would much rather have fun with you."

"Is that so?"

I screamed again as he spanked me. "I already told you, little bird, I don't reward insolence. You're going to have to learn better manners if you want to avoid punishment."

"This is wrong."

"Says who?" He gave a low chuckle and leaned over my back, pressing his lips to my ear. "I haven't been with anyone since you… I had full intentions of taking advantage of Stacy tonight, but Fate clearly had other plans." His tongue traced the shell of my ear and I shivered. "Not that I mind, I would much rather take advantage of you."

"You haven't… since…"

He slapped me again.

"I didn't say you could ask questions, did I?" He pushed a finger into me and I cried out, pushing back against his hand like some wanton hussy desperate for attention. "Answer honestly and you'll get more pleasure, lie and you'll get more punishment. The choice is yours. That's my game, care to play?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to lie just to get him to punish me or not. I nodded slowly, wishing I could see his face. "I don't have much of a choice, do I? I'm at a serious disadvantage."

"Oh, I can put you at a bigger disadvantage if you want." His voice held a million promises I didn't have names for, and I swallowed in some weird hybrid of fear and excitement. A moment passed and he continued. "So, did you enjoy our time together?"

"I… yes."

He pushed another finger into me and I screamed as his thumb slid over my clit. His punishment had made my entire body a vibrating mess of pleasure and I was going to lose control any moment, especially when his fingers kept stroking me like there was no tomorrow. "Ah, good girl. See what happens when you're honest?" He pushed against me, and I could feel his erection press against the back of my thigh.

"Yes."

"Good…" He stroked me again. "Do you want to continue?"

I tried to think about what he was asking me, but my mind was in too much of a haze and my mouth formed my answer before I could stop it. "No… we can't."

He removed his fingers and slapped my ass again, the vibration made me scream, and I could feel my body quiver as I felt the beginnings of an orgasm. "Wrong answer. You're dripping wet, flushed, and exposed to me, furthermore we _both_ knew you can escape my knot at any point… so then, Raven… if you don't want to continue, then what is this? A ruse? A play? You want this, admit it to yourself."

Did I want this? This utter degrading treatment? I was tied and being spanked like a child. I knew (logically) that I should be outraged at this treatment, I was not an object to be treated like this. But… it didn't feel like he was trying to dominate me or overpower me, it felt like he was using pain as a means to achieve pleasure. Not something I ever thought possible, but clearly Jason was going to teach me all kinds of new things. "I… don't know."

"Lies."

He slapped my ass again, and this time the vibration and the pain made me reach my pinnacle. I screamed and tugged violently at my restraints, feeling my body tremble as I rode the wave of pleasure he created. He pushed his fingers into me, muttering words of encouragement as I came.

He chuckled. "I knew you were close. Do you know how _beautiful_ you look right now, with your skirt hitched up, your red and punished ass in the air, cream running down your legs?"

Color flooded my face and I hid my embarrassment in the shadows. Why did I let him do this to me? Treat me this way? "This isn't right."

"Says who?" He slapped my ass again, stoking the fire as if it had never gone out. "You didn't even give it a chance. You gave me a one-night stand filled with… _you_ and then walked away. I wanted you back. I _needed_ you back, and yet you left me alone and empty and begging for you. I don't know what you did to me, but I _need_ you. I hate it that I feel this way, I hate it that you did this to me."

"I did _what_ to you?" I felt my anger spike suddenly as he accused me of messing with his perfectly balanced life. "I did _nothing_ to you. You asked me to give up everything for you. To put my relationships and my careers at risk because you want to fuck me."

I was irate now, the hazy feeling of pleasure fading as rage coursed through my veins. I slipped my wrists from his tie and turned around to face him, growling. "Don't sit there and point the finger at me. I have a life, friends, a family, and I cannot risk everything for you. If you want me, then you need to accept that I might be afraid of losing everything."

"I _am _accepting of that." He snarled at me, pushing my hips back against the AC unit. My skin burned as it touched the metal, and I wondered how much damage his punishment had done. He hitched my skirt up around my waist again and glared. "But you broke my heart when you walked out of my apartment. You didn't even think for a second about me. Just you. You. You. You. You. As if this entire relationship is about _you_." I could hear the shift of clothing as he undid his pants, freeing himself. "If all you wanted was a relationship about _you_, then maybe you should have invested in some batteries and not a person."

With a snap of his teeth, he pushed into me, filling me completely. He was relentless, pounding into me like a piston. I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves, as if he meant to teach me a lesson. I gasped and cried and clawed at his clothing, but he refused to back down. It wasn't like our first time, or even our second time, where he was seeking my pleasure above his, it was as if he wanted nothing more than to seek his own release, to hurt me by denying me pleasure. But behind the darkness in his eyes, I could see him trying to control himself.

Without warning, I came hard, my body seizing as he continued to fuck me. It wasn't long before he followed me and he rested his head against my shoulder, gasping for breath in the stale night air.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"No… that's not it." He pulled away from me and frowned, the anger fading away as we both stood raw and exposed to each other. "I can't _not_ have you in my life, Raven. I tried, and we can see how that turned out…" He ran a hand through his hair, but made no attempt to cover up his partial nudity, as if I should be comfortable with it as well. "I want a _real_ relationship with you. Not just earth-shattering, amazing sex, which is great by the way. I want an _us_. And I'm sorry I didn't see that before you walked out on me."

"I can't give you an us." I pulled my skirt down and looked away, color flooding my face.

"You did before." He finally redressed himself, but refused to let me leave. "You were fine with coming over for a date, or hanging out after our make-out sessions, or being around me. It's just when we put a label on it you backed away. I _want_ you in my life."

"What was I supposed to say? What _can_ I say? We're on totally separate sides of the spectrum, Jason. We can't be together."

"We're not even _trying_." He sighed in defeat and backed away. "Fine. If this is all we get, then this is all we get… but don't you ever wonder what a _real_ relationship would be like? Going out for a date, watching movies together, worrying about each other…"

"Trying to figure out how _not_ to get you captured by my leader? Or what if you get _killed _during a mark?" I shook my head and sighed. "We _can't_ do this. I can't do this. I want to try, but I know it will end in failure."

He sighed and walked to the door. "Whatever. Fine."

"Jason…"

"What, Raven? What else can I say?"

I don't know what made me do it. I've never initiated a kiss before, it was always him. But having him stand in front of me, professing feelings other than desire, I wanted something from him. I didn't know how to describe it, other than wanting _him_. I pulled him close and I kissed him deeply. There was a moment suspended in time before he gathered his senses and kissed me back, his hands weaving into my hair as he pulled me closer.

He gasped and let go, looking into my eyes. "No more dates with Beast Boy."

I nodded.

"And I get to pleasure you whenever I want."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought this was more than sex."

"It is." He shrugged. "But that doesn't mean we have to cut out sex entirely." He reached into his pocket and pulled out my panties, admiring them as if they were a trophy. "We're actually pretty good together, don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes again. "You're impossible."

"But right." He lifted my skirt and touched the raw, exposed skin, making me shiver and reminding me of what had just transpired between us.

I pushed his hand away and started for the door. "Come on. We've got to save Beast Boy before Stacy devours him whole."

Jason shrugged and held open the door for me. "You never know, he might like it."

I snorted. "She's crazy."

He thought for a moment before nodding. "Hell yes she is." Without any warning, he grabbed my arm before I could cross the threshold and pulled me back in for another, long kiss.

I pulled away and stared up at him. "What was that for?"

He smiled. "Because I could."

)O(

_So… yep. That happened too.  
Um, let me know what you think? _


	5. Sloth

**Sloth**

I jerked awake as a siren slid by below me, heading east.

Seriously? It was a Sunday afternoon, couldn't the baddies take a break for one day?

Next to me, Raven had fallen asleep, book dropped from her hand hours ago. She was dressed in one of my white shirts and her black cotton panties, lounging around in the shade on my balcony. She looked almost too sweet to wake up. Ugh. I really needed to stop those sappy, disgusting thoughts before they ruined my reputation. I nudged her limp hand, trying to shake her awake.

"Rae. Siren."

"Nope." She popped an eye open at me and closed it. "I'm supposed to be six hours north of here until tomorrow night. I can't come home early just yet, the team will get suspicious." She tilted her head to the side and listened, and I could feel her powers slide out of her body as she assessed the situation. "Besides, that's just a bank robbery by two douche bags with unloaded guns. Dumbasses forgot to put the magazines in their pistols."

"You can hear that from here?"

She shrugged and turned a little more to look at me, the shirt sliding down her shoulder exposing her cleavage. "I can feel their panic from here. Police will take care of it. No need for the big guns to get involved."

I chuckled and stretched, picking up my own discarded book and placing it on the table. "Wanna get up and go do something?"

I felt her eyes slide down my bare chest before looking back at me. "_Something_?"

I laughed and nudged her shoulder. "I meant go out for dinner or see a movie."

"Mm… no." Her eyes closed and she leaned back into the patio chair, enjoying the laziness of Sunday afternoon. "Maybe later. What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost seven." I walked inside and set my book on the coffee table before going and grabbing another beer and iced tea. I watched her readjust herself for another nap before calling out to her from across the living room. "We can't lie around the apartment all day, you know."

"Says who?"

I laughed and walked out to her, handing her the iced tea. "Says me. I finally get a _whole_ weekend to spend with you and we've spent it reading and watching bad movies on the Syfy channel… and having amazing sex. Not that I mind the sex part, I mean… _really_. I didn't even know you could do that with rope."

Raven's lips twitched as she fought a smile. "It's amazing what you can Google." She finally opened her eyes and looked at me. "I'm sorry. I'm probably being a really bad girlfriend, but I just never get enough time off to actually spend with _you_."

I could feel my heart twist when she said 'girlfriend'. It had been almost three months since our debacle on the roof of the restaurant, and this was the first time she had actually called herself a girlfriend. Somewhere, we moved past the stage of it just being about sex, to actually enjoying each other's company. I'll be the first to admit the strangeness of waking up one morning to realize that I enjoyed making breakfast for her, and that it made me sad to watch her get ready to leave. I even cleared out a drawer in my dresser for a few things of hers, and after a week or two of it being empty, I opened it to discover a bra and panties and a spare uniform. I never told her how happy that made me.

"It's okay." I sat next to her in my own chair and reached out to grab her hand, enjoying the stillness of the day. Or, almost stillness. The sirens were still going off down the road. "Maybe later we'll invite Kevin and his new girlfriend over."

"Across-the-hall Kevin?" She twitched her lips as she tried to put everything together. It was still dangerous for the two of us to go out, there was no telling who might see us together, and we really couldn't chance the fact that Robin might be able to put two-and-two together. "Doesn't he work for the celebrity rag?"

"Cast a glamour spell. He's not so smart he can figure out who you are." There was a long pause between us as she sipped her tea. "Besides, I like doing real couple things with you."

She chuckled softly. "I do too."

My heart twisted again and I tugged at her hand, smiling. "Come on. I know some real couple things we could be doing right now."

She laughed and stood up, tugging at my hand. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the cement below us, just out of view of my neighbors. "Right here. I don't feel like moving just yet." My hands moved up my shirt on her body, unbuttoning each of the tiny buttons until she was completely exposed to me. All this time, and she was still the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, especially with just a touch of sun on her cheeks. I pulled at her panties. "Come on. Out of these."

"Not even a little foreplay?" She bit down on my lower lip as she shimmied out of her panties.

"I had a sexy dream with you in it." I pushed my own pants off me and speared her body with mine. She moaned and her hands clawed at the planes of my chest as her heat bathed me, one move and she was already so close to the edge. I licked up her neck. "I'm already far overdue for the main event."

"So eager." She sat there and rode me slowly, almost lazily, as if we had all the time in the world. Her pants were soft in my ear and I couldn't help but enjoy the sight. It was like fine art to me. Fuck pears in a bowl, or old, dead leaders, I just needed to see Raven enjoying herself on my body.

"You feel good." I whispered into her ear and tightened my grip on her hips. "Very good."

She smiled down at me. "You always say that."

I shrugged and leaned back, tucking my arms behind my head as I watched the show. "It's the truth."

"Mm…" She keened softly, biting down on her lower lip. She was already going to come. That was totally an ego boost to me, although I'm pretty sure that it was just that Raven was probably a little more _sensitive _than most. Her breath hitched and she whispered my name as I felt her muscles tremble around me, milking me. She floated down from the clouds, and I chuckled.

"My turn, Sunshine." I rolled her over tucking a throw pillow under her lower back and angling her hips at just the right angle to that I could hit all of her sensitive parts at once. She trembled in my arms, but I refused to let her down from whatever high she had found, and I pushed in and out of her languidly. It was slow, but with purpose. We didn't have anything else to do today but lay here and pleasure each other. Below us I could hear the noise of the city on a Sunday, and I didn't care. I'd found paradise on my own balcony.

It felt like hours before I finally came, making sure Raven had plenty more orgasms before I let myself go. I rolled off of her and propped myself up on my elbows. Her eyes were glazed and she looked thoroughly loved as she stared at the cement above us, her lips whispering my name.

"Awe come on, Rae… it wasn't _that_ bad was it?"

She looked over at me and chuckled, brightness returning to her eyes. "I don't think I ever _stopped_ coming."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I pushed her body onto her stomach and smacker her ass. She glared over her shoulder at me, but I was used to it by now. "Come on. Let's get up and do something."

"Like what?" She pulled on her panties and buttoned up my shirt.

I shrugged. "Don't know. We'll find something."

She shook her head. "Or not. Whatever."

I leaned over and kissed up her neck. "Yeah, you're right."

For just one Sunday, maybe it was okay to do nothing at all.

)O(

_Sorry, this one was a little shorter than the others.  
But, let me know what you think. _


	6. Greed

**Greed**

I tapped my foot impatiently, staring at the numbers on the door as if they were going to fall off any second. I heard shuffling as he fought off the weight of sleep and stumbled toward the door. I knew this was wrong. Hell, I knew this was _beyond_ wrong, and I should turn around and head back to the tower and try to figure out some other way to deal with this. I shouldn't expect him to give up his life because I had a problem, no matter how ridiculous and crazy it was. I rubbed my forehead and knocked again, and this time the door opened.

"Raven...?" He glanced down at me, sleep still lining his eyes. "I appreciate the company and all, but usually this fantasy starts with you in nothing more than a trench coat."

As if mirroring my own troubled emotions, thunder rumbled outside. Rain was supposed to be coming in any minute, and I could see the heavy, dark clouds as they passed over the moon. I swallowed and tried to give him a smile, but I knew it probably looked broken. He opened the door a little wider and leaned against the door frame.

"So, what brings you here?" He yawned and inspected then at the bag in my hand, raising an eyebrow. "Looks like you're staying more than a night... I don't think I've ever known you to stay more than a night. This must be something relatively important then." He pushed open the door and waved me inside. "Come on in, little bird. I can't have you wandering around the city at this hour, and I don't think ravens very much care for the wet and rain."

I pushed past him and into the apartment, throwing my bag on the kitchen floor. I could feel my stomach clench and tremble under the weight of his stare and the heat of his body, and it took every ounce of my will not to throw myself at him. He smelled like spice and anise, and I wanted to bury my head into if shoulder and devour him. But, some how, I managed to keep some semblance of dignity. "I'm sorry about this..."

"I'm sensing a 'but' following that statement." He closed the door and leaned against it.

I swallowed hard and looked away, rubbing my arms to keep my skin from crawling. "I have a problem."

"I see that." He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at me, still trying to keep the sleep from entering his eyes. He wasn't upset or angry, just genuinely curious as to why I was at his apartment door at two o'clock on a Tuesday morning. "I'll help you out however I can, and I don't mind that you're here, but exactly what _are_ you doing here? You know I have a mark tomorrow."

"Cancel it." I was shocked at my own forcefulness. I knew my words sounded harsh, like a command, but I didn't have a choice. I needed him for the next three days. Actually, it was more than need, it was something entirely beyond that. I thought with my _peculiar_ genetic make-up that I would never have to live through this horror, that because of my human DNA I would be exempt, but _clearly_ that wasn't the case. And now I had to face Jason and tell him the most embarrassing secret. "I have a serious problem. I need you to be with me for the next three days."

"Be with you?" He snorted as if I just made a bad joke, but made no move for his phone. "No. I am not going to bend over backwards and uproot my life because you want me to. No dice."

"It's not a want, it's a need, and you're going to cancel." I reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the charger, handing it to him. "Cancel the contract."

"Ah. _No._" He rolled his eyes and took a step back, ignoring my outstretched hand. "If you want me to cancel a job that's going to pay me serious cash, then I need a reason. A _real_ reason. Not your typical Raven Reason where you only tell me half the truth and then skitter off somewhere else."

"No. I can't tell you." I felt color flood my face and my eyes dropped down over his bare chest. A few scars marred the alabaster planes, but it just made him look like the bad boy even more. I swallowed hard and forced myself to look away. My control was slipping, I didn't know what else I could do before the flood gates opened up and I jumped him. I pushed my hair out of my face. "Please... don't make me do this. Just trust me."

"I do trust you, Rae, you know that. But you show up at my door selfishly demanding that I just stop everything I'm doing so you can spend a few days here. I think I have the right to know. Christ, Raven... what is with all of the superstition and secrecy?" He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Do you realize how much money I'm going to lose out on if I don't take this mark?" He paused, but when I didn't say anything he finished his sentence. "A lot. As in a few hundred thousand."

I bit back a scathing remark and tried not to stare at the shape of his body. His hips had just the faint beginnings of that perfect V shape right to his groin... oh, Goddess. Now I'm thinking about him naked. Damnit, Jason. Why can't you just trust me? I brought my eyes back up to his face, hoping he couldn't see my blush through the darkness. "What part of 'I have a serious problem' do you not understand?"

He held up his hand and finally took his cell phone from me, glaring as he entered the digits. Someone picked up on the other end, and he began mumbling in broken Mandarin. Through the thick, awkward accent and muffled words, I managed to grasp the concept that he was rescheduling for a reduced fee. I winced and looked away, knowing that he would be in a bad mood for the next day. But it didn't matter, I needed him. Now.

"Xie Xie." He hung up the phone and glared at me. "I am taking a pay cut to reschedule, so this better be worth it."

"I can't be at the tower, and I need you here." Color flooded my face again and I looked away. "With me."

"Uh-huh..." He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Any reason why?"

"I..." This was embarrassing. In fact, it was beyond embarrassing. I can't believe I had to admit this to him. But what did I expect? I knew he was going to ask the inevitable question, and I knew I was going to _have _to answer him, I just didn't imagine it would be this uncomfortable. I fidgeted with the hem of my tank top and looked away. "It's hard to explain..."

"You know what's hard to explain? Taking a twenty percent pay cut on three hundred grand, because my girlfriend waltzes in here at two o'clock on a Tuesday morning and pretty much tells me I have to cancel my job so she can lay around my apartment for three days." He growled and continued to glare at me. "That's pretty hard to explain, so why don't you just give it a shot and we'll see what happens, okay?"

"The summer solstice is in two days." I closed my eyes as a shiver ran down my spine in time with the thunder.

He continued to stare. "And?"

"It's a very special time for demons... we..." I bit my lip and felt the words spill out before I could stop myself. "I'm in heat."

His face paled in shock and he snorted loudly in the sudden silence of the room. "I'm sorry... you're in _what?_"

I felt color creep up my face, and a very uncharacteristic move, I started babbling. "I'm in heat. I didn't expect this, I'm supposed to be different from demons, and barren. I'm not supposed to have urges like this, but I do. My demon side is trying to procreate, and my human side is getting in the way and..." I trailed off and looked away, finally getting a hold of my tongue. "Look, long story short, I _can't_ be around men without... _you know_... wanting to..." I glanced back at him through the curtain of my hair, watching as he kept his face blank. "So, I need to be away from the tower to avoid any unforeseeable circumstances."

"Unforeseeable circumstances... as in... you might _actually_ jump on Beast Boy's or Bird Brain's bones?" I could feel his anger spike and his posessiveness sink in. His hands clenched into fists and he moved closer to me. "Hell no." Pause. "In fact, _double _hell no. I don't even want you thinking about thinking of other guys possibly touching you, because the only person you're going to get is me. I don't care if I have to lock both of us in here, but if you're going to go all _Debbie Does Dallas_ you're only going to do it with me."

I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the counter top. "Good."

"Good?"

I blushed and fidgeted some more. We had been together for a while, but there were times where I got nervous that this was all a dream. Or worse, that this was a nightmare waiting to happen. I pushed my hair out of my face and managed to lock eyes with him. "I was worried that you would say no and tell me to go figure out something else."

He seemed insulted and jerked a little in surprise. "Is that what you think I'm like? Rae, I would _never_ want you to have to suffer through anything alone. Whether it's _actually_ suffering or not. I want to be here with you and help you out however I can, even if it's something as benign and simple as fucking your brains out and keeping you away from all other males in the universe. Which is _totally_ happening, because you are _my_ girlfriend."

Okay, that was _almost_ sweet. _Almost_.

There was a long, slow pause, and I could feel his eyes wandering over me, examining me. "So, you're in heat. Is this _heat _heat, or just regular heat?"

I tried to keep my heart from pounding out of my chest. What _exactly _was he insinuating? "It's like I-might-actually-break-you heat."

"So... you _need_ me. As in, you won't be able to survive unless you have me inside you?" He smiled and moved closer to me, leaning against the counter opposite of me.

"You know the answer to that." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't ignore the subtle ripple of his muscles under his skin. Yes, I needed him, could he just _stop_ toying with me and finally get on to screwing me? I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to keep my face free of emotion. "Is there a point to all of this?"

"Yes, and no. I've just never seen you like this. It's kind of a turn on." He laughed and watched me fidget under his stare. "I'll admit though, I like seeing you like this... hungry for me." He reached into his fridge and pulled out a beer. "Touch yourself."

I felt my anger spike and I glared. "What?"

"Touch. Yourself." He opened the bottle with a hiss and watched me, taking a long, slow swallow. I watched his throat muscles work and felt my body clench again. He chuckled, but refused to retract any of his words. "It's very early in the morning, Rae, I'm not sure if I can get ready to fuck you senseless without a little visual stimulation."

That was a load of bullshit if I ever heard it.

"Come on now, if you're so greedy for what I've got to offer you, then a little foreplay isn't going to hurt... is it?" He moved closer to me. "Here, I'll help you out of these clothes." He slid my jeans over my hips and let them fall to the floor, and then lifted me up so I sat on the counter. After that, he stepped back and watched me. "Come on, little bird, I haven't got all night. Otherwise I'm going to hand you a pack of batteries and go back to bed."

I glared, trying to cover my nudity. "Not funny."

"Sure it is." He took another swig of his beer. "It's hilarious."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, I will... as soon as you touch yourself."

Glaring at him, I pushed my hand between my legs, sliding a finger inside myself. I hated this. It was uncomfortable, awkward, and mildly degrading, but if it was a means to and end, then I would go along with it.

Okay, I won't lie, I've tried to get myself off before (just because I am a demon doesn't mean that I am not also subject to _those_ kinds of dreams), but I never succeeded. It felt strange, feeling myself, and I was never as good at it as Jason was. I swear he knew the female anatomy better than me. I was moist and soft, and whenever I touched myself, I was always reminded of that scene from _Star Wars_ where the Millennium Falcon flies into that worm's throat thinking it's a cave. Yeah, try to get that image out of your head now.

"Awe, come on, Rae... it's _your_ body. You should know how to pleasure yourself."

I looked up and stared at Jason as he stood there, smirking. He caught my stare and smiled. "I'm enjoying the view though. At the very least, you can just sit there with your legs open."

I'll show him. He didn't have to be such a cocky bastard all the time. I added another finger and slid my thumb over my clit, feeling my body jump in response. Okay, this wasn't as bad as it had been, it was getting better. Still not as good as when Jason did it, just I'll take what I can get. Maybe with a little more maneuvering I might actually get off.

"Mm... sexy."

I looked up again, only to see him completely naked, one hand holding his beer while the other one stroked his fully erect shaft. I felt my sex clench around my fingers and I swallowed hard. What _was _it about him watching me that turned me on? My breath hitched, and he stopped, clicking his tongue.

"Now, now, Raven. It's not nice to stare at others." He took a long drink of beer before continuing. "Be a good girl and finish what you are doing."

I nodded numbly, sliding my fingers in and out of myself, just watching as his own hand followed my rhythm.

"That's a good girl... are you close to coming?"

I shook my head, mesmerized by his hands.

"Oh, that's too bad." He finished his beer and stepped closer to me, running his tongue up my neck. "Let me help you."

His mouth closed over mine and I tasted the thick, heady flavor of a dark microbrew. His fingers pushed mine aside and dipped deep into my center, and there was nothing but his kiss to muffle my scream. It felt like my spine was slowly sliding out of my body as I lay on the counter, letting his fingers do what mine could not. It took only minutes before he had me screaming again, and I opened my eyes to see him staring at my body licking his lips.

"I should have never sent in a prude to do a rake's job."

I chuckled. "You've told me that once before."

"It's the truth." He dipped his mouth to run along my sex and I screamed again. My nails dug into his shoulders and my hips bucked against his mouth. He picked up his head and licked his lips again. "I don't think I've ever seen you this sensitive, little bird. I could just stand here and night and enjoy the music you're making... but I'd rather get on to fucking your brains out."

Color flooded my face as he dragged me to the edge of the counter and speared me with his member. Releif washed over me as he moved inside me mercilessly. His hands bit so hard into my hips, that there were sure to be marks and bruises in the morning, but I didn't care. I couldn't care. I was being filled by his body and it was all I needed.

I could feel that breathless, airy feeling wash over me as I felt another orgasm coming. Jason leaned over me and grabbed a nipple with his teeth, before lavishing my breasts with his tongue. "Come on, little bird. If you're going to come, just let go. I'll catch you."

I didn't need any more encouragement and I let myself fall right off the precipice and into his arms. He leaned over me, smiling as if he was far too pleased with himself. It took a few moments before the stars cleared my vision and I was able to see his face. I wanted to be patient, I wanted to wait until he could recollect himself, but my body had already had a taste of his during this mating cycle, and it wanted more.

I looked up into his face and frowned. "Again."

He raised and eyebrow and pulled out of me. "Again?"

"Fuck me again."

He sighed and stepped back. "You really are going to break me aren't you?"

"Like a pony." I hopped off the counter and pulled off the remains of my clothing. "Now, ride me like one."

His lips pursed and he stepped up to me without any more hesitation swimming in his eyes. "If you're going to break me, I might as well have fun until I stop." He curled his hand under my chin, and I saw his eyes darken in the flash of lightning outside his windows. "You want me to ride you like a pony? Get on all fours and we'll see how long it takes me to break you."

A shiver ran down my spine at the unspoken promises. Oh, Goddess... what did I get myself into?

Too late. I didn't care. There, in the kitchen, I fell to my hands and knees.

He circled one arm under my hips and the other hand tangled in my hair, pulling my head back like the reigns pulled on a horse. I was already going to lose it, if he brought me any more pleasure I might actually break something in his house. A feat I had somehow managed to avoid.

"Come on, little pony. I'm going to ride you until you break." He pushed himself inside me again, this time without any foreplay. I was still wet, and he was getting harder by the second. His hands tightened in my hair, and his body pushed in and out of me. I screamed and panted as skin slapped against skin and his fingers teased my clit. Electricity raced everywhere and I swear that my vision blacked out several times.

It took me a few, long orgasms, but I finally figured out what he was doing. He was trying to overstimulate me, trying to make me so pleasured that I would be empty of desire. For a little while at least. I'll admit, he was doing a good job. I was a quivering mess of flesh, his body controlling me as he rode me relentlessly. I knew he wasn't even _close _to getting off, but he was going to make sure that every cell in my body was completely fulfilled.

I don't know how long we were on the floor, or how long he rode me, slapped my ass, or pulled at my hair. But I know that by the time he came, I was nothing more that a puddle in the shape of Raven. My hands and knees gave out under my weight and we fell to the cool tile below us.

"So..."

I threw my arm over my eyes. "No talking. Sleep only."

I felt his smile and he tugged gently at my hair. "That good, huh?"

"Uh." I pulled my arm off and looked over at him.

He was covered in sweat, making him glisten in the bright flashes of lightning that shone through the windows. His smile fell a little, melting into seriousness, and he pushed some of my own sweat-soaked hair from my eyes. His mouth tried to say something, but the sound didn't come out, and he looked away as if embarrassed or ashamed. What could he have possibly wanted to say to me? There was a long, heavy pause between us and he managed to pull himself to his feet before helping me up.

"Come on, Rae. It's time for _actual_ bed."

We both stumbled through the living room to the bedroom and fell into the plush sheets. Jason's arms wrapped around my body and pulled him closer to me. "So, what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

I chuckled and felt the joke slip my lips before I could stop. "Sausage and juevos?"

I felt his deadpan stare, as if he was shocked I would resort to such low-brow humor. "What are you, fourteen?"

"Ha-ha. Hey, I can make dick jokes with the best of the boys." I pulled the covers over my shoulder and pushed back into his chest. We lay there more a moment, watching as the thunder and rains slowly came across the city, washing away the heat of early summer. My eyes felt heavy, and I closed them as sleep sunk into my muscles and veins, calming my body as I continued to float down from my high.

"Jason?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

And with that, I fell asleep.

)O(

_Holy Hades! I can see an end!  
Well, please let me know what you think, if you feel so inclined. _


	7. Pride

**Pride**

I bolted up in bed, holding my head as a cold sweat ran down my back. The air was still around me, as if I was surrounded by something thick and cottony. But, in my ears, I still heard the echo of the words we said to each other. Or the words she said to me.

_"I love you."_

I closed my eyes, and tried to block out the sound of my own heart beating in my ears. I never expected those words to come out of her mouth first. Hell, I hadn't expected them at all, and if I hadn't been almost asleep I would have been elated to hear those three little words. I wanted to say them back, to tell her how I felt, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come up with anything to say, and everytime I tried, I was somehow reminded that _this_ was not how Red X acted. Red X was a womanizer, a thief, debonaire, and sly... he didn't love. That was my reputation, and I had to uphold it.

Right?

And then I woke up the next morning, and it was as if nothing had changed. She stayed with me for the next few days, and I was pretty sure my cock was going to need a sling by the end of it, but then... she left. She never said it again, and although I had been tempted to reciprocate those words, there was nothing from her that indicated she wanted to hear them.

I threw myself back on my bed and groaned. That was two weeks ago, and I hadn't heard from her since.

I knew the team was busy. There were rumors that bits and pieces of the Brotherhood of Evil had survived and were trying to reconvene, but still... I didn't think that would stop her from trying to contact me. Had I royally fucked up? Probably.

My phone rang and I picked it up without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Mm... you sound pretty chipper for three in the morning."

My heart pounded against my ribs in excitement and I fell back against my bed. Raven. I kept my voice calm as I responded to her. "I couldn't sleep. My bed is lonely without you trying to fuck me to death."

I heard her chuckle. "I don't have any control over my anatomy, Jason."

"I wasn't complaining." I couldn't keep the smile off of my lips or out of my voice. "Where've you been?"

"Russia." She sighed and I could hear the exhaustion enter her voice. "Sorry. I've been on a mission for the past few weeks trying to find out if those rumors were true, and I haven't been able to get away from the team long enough to call you. But, I'm fine and safe and all that, and the mission's _finally_ over, so everyone went out sight-seeing... I told them I wanted to peruse the national library... fortunately, I'm the only one that finds that interesting."

"Clever." I let the silence hang between us for a moment, before my brain decided to blurt out my fears. "I was worried you left me."

Good going, Jason. Let her think you're a psychotic boyfriend.

"Left you?" She sounded shocked. "Why?"

"Because I..." I sighed and sat up again. "Look, Raven... I panicked. You lay there, all warm and cozy in my arms, and told me you loved me. I'm _Red X_. I don't have serious relationships, or girlfriends, or fall in love. That's just who I am... or so I thought. And I couldn't respond." I didn't know why I was telling her this. I know I was letting my pride and reputation get in the way of telling her how I really felt, and somehow I had to make amends, but this wasn't the right way.

And then, she _laughed_. "You're joking, right?" She laughed again and I could hear something shatter in the background. "Jason, I don't know if you forgot, but I'm an _empath_. I know what you're feeling before you do. I know what you felt, I know you were confused, and that's fine. I don't expect you to handle my confessions lightly, expecially when I know what kind of _reputation _you feel like you have to uphold." She stopped laughing and let a moment hang between us.

"Furthermore, I don't need your emotions to qualify my own." She paused again and caught her breath, and I could hear her lean back against the wall behind her. "I love you... as frustrating and annoying as that may be for me, and probably for you. I don't want you to think that I _need_ you to tell me that you love me back, I only ask that you tell me when you don't."

Her words rattled my bones and I swallowed hard. I knew what she was doing, she was telling me that it was okay for me to continue to pretend that I had a reputation to uphold, but I couldn't keep living a lie that revolved around my _pride._ That was stupid. I finally had something worth working for, and I wanted to keep it. "So, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't _want_ you to say anything."

I took a deep breath and let the words fall from my lips. "I love you too."

"I'm glad." She chuckled her soft, low Raven-chuckle, the one that reminded me of her curled around me as we rolled in my sheets, and I felt my body tighten in response. It had been far too long since I had her in my arms, and my skin suddenly felt itchy and uncomfortable.

"I miss you."

I could hear her slow smile. "I guess I miss you too, Jason." Pause. "Now, get back to sleep. I have word that you have a mark tomorrow night, and I want to make sure you're in perfect shape for me to be chasing you around the city."

I smiled. "Do I get a prize if I get away without being caught?"

She let another moment hang between us before she answered. "Let's just say it's a gift for you _and _me."

"Kinky."

)O(

_I had a really hard time with Pride. I actually had the perfect idea for this chapter and forgot to write it down... so poof. It's gone. I tried to salvage what bits and pieces I could.  
Anyway, I hope this wasn't too sappy, and I hope it was a nice break from the crazy sexual romp the rest of this was. Let me know what you think, and I hope to see you read some of my other work._

_Thanks again!_


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_"That was so kind of you to make sure my fall was broken by… this." Raven splashed her arms as she fought to regain her footing on the slick floor. Her feet lost traction and her head tumbled into the viscous slime surrounding her. Sputtering and cursing, her head broke the surface with a noise that could only be described as schwelp. Raven wiped at her eyes and groaned up at me. "Oh Goddess… this feels like warm paint mixed with syrup."_

_ "It's not my fault you're not graceful on your feet. I tried to catch you, if it's any consolation." I waved her cloak at her, knowing it would taunt her. "You slid right out of your clothes… although, that's not exactly uncommon for women when they're around me."_

_ "Can you be any more of a chauvinistic pig?" Raven glared up at me as she trudged through the sludge and moved toward the access ladder, her hands closing over the rung above her head. Whatever Mumbo had hit her with had knocked out her powers, and she was left stumbling around relying on her own strength and gumption. "Goddess, I smell like refuse."_

_ "Yeah, you do. You have the smell of burning steel wool and Jump River." I offered her my hand and pulled her to the landing, yanking her out of the goop still clinging to her. The stench coming off her was enough to make me gag. Jesus Christ. What in the world did she fall into? I looked at her cloak and moved it behind my back, keeping it out of her hands. If she was going to tag along with me, I might as well keep _something _clean. "I'm going to guess you want to keep this clean, huh?"_

_ "Yeah. Thanks." She didn't even bat an eyelash at the fact that I was keeping her clothes from her. Weirdo. She just stared down at her hands in frustration, watching a few sparks of black energy pop out of her fingertips. Her powers would undoubtedly come back, but until then she was left with nothing more than a few, measly magic tricks. She closed her fist, and I watched at her limbs shook with the desire to throttle something. Hopefully not me. After all, I just saved her sorry ass. _

_ She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "So, what… are you working for Mumbo now?"_

_ "Ouch. You think I have to stoop that low?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. I'd rather seek out the Titans and work cooperatively with your resident bird brain than with him." Shrugging, I leaned back on my heels, suddenly disaffected with her accusation. This seemed like an unusual and rare opportunity to be alone with Raven. She couldn't kill me if she tried, she lost her communicator in the purple goo below us, and she was walking around without her cloak (giving me a nice view of that body that was always hidden under fabric. I guess I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. _

_ "He and I just happened to be after the same target. I'm not working with him, coincidence was all that was. I mean, there're only so many jewels in the world that are worth eight digits, I imagine that some villains would cross paths from time to time." I paused for a moment, replaying the fight in my head. Images flashed between blue sparks and I suddenly realized that I had jumped in front of that spell for Raven. I don't know why I moved, it would have been easy to just let her get hit but… whatever. Just poor judgment on my part anyway. _

_ I watched her fight with her hair, biting back a laugh. "Although, I have to say that I didn't imagine that he would have been able to steal the gem out from under my nose. Bastard got in a lucky punch."_

_ She glanced up at me. "Or you're just starting to lose your touch. We _have_ almost caught you the past few times." _

_ I tilted my head and smiled, knowing she couldn't see it behind my mask. "Maybe if I didn't feel the need to try and save you from being sucked down a black portal to… wherever that led. Next time I'll be sure to let you fall."_

_ Raven raised an eyebrow, still fighting with her hair. "Right into the sewer again?"_

_ "Sure. At least you're not dead. Or turned into a rabbit again."_

_ At the mention of the "rabbit" episode, Raven's face flooded red and she stared up into my mask. "You know about that?"_

_ I didn't want to admit it at the time, but her shock and embarrassment was kinda cute. _

_ "Awe, Honey. _Everyone_ knows about that. With your button nose and cute little fuzzy ears and all." I reached out and patted her on the head, immediately regretting my decision. My hand came away coated in whatever she had fallen into. I grimaced and wiped the snot-like goo on the wall behind me. Poor girl must be miserable. "Anyway, word gets around in circles."_

_ "Circles?" Raven snorted and started for the nearest access door, but her face fell as soon as she opened it. It was another winding hallway. She glanced back at me, hiding her disappointment behind her stoicism. "Like Book Club for Baddies?"_

_ "Really more like Dinner Club for Deviants." I shrugged. "I don't have beef with everyone you and your friends know, some of your more refined criminals aren't too bad of company. Like Jinx, she can carry on intelligent conversation… and she has a cute ass." I hung out behind her, leaning on the wall as she wandered down the long, dark, door-less hallway. She could have just asked for help, but she had to be her head-strong, typical self. _

_ She turned and looked at me, frowning. "Jinx told you?"_

_ Okay, the pout was kinda cute too. "I didn't name any names, Sweetheart."_

_ Her pout faded into a deadly glare. "Ugh, don't call me that or I'll send you to a dimension with no women… when I have my powers back." She rubbed at her watering eyes, and I could see concern starting to wrinkle her forehead. For a moment, I could tell we were both wondering if the gunk clinging to her was toxic. Not good. _

_ "Well, if that's how you're gonna play, then I will back off that name, Sunshine."_

_ "That's not exactly what I wanted either." _

_ I laughed at her, and pushed myself to my feet, wandering after her. I could have just let her wander alone, but something told me that hanging around her would certainly play out in my favor in the long run. "Well, take your pick of titles, because I don't particularly like calling you Raven… you're too much fun for that."_

_ "Gee… thanks."_

_ She itched behind her ears, and I could see spots in her uniform starting to fade through, as if they were threadbare. Okay, _super _not good. What in the world did she fall into?_

_ Raven stopped rubbing at her eyes and turned to look at me, and I could feel her become suddenly aware of how odd this whole interaction was. Not that I blame her or anything, I'm a thief, I'm Red-X. Birdbrain Annoyer Extraordinaire, stealer of jewels, hearts, and panties, and currently the perpetrator behind the attempted robbery of a very precious gemstone, yet she was having a conversation with me as if I was a friend. I could see where her confusion was coming from, and unfortunately… this wasn't exactly _unusual_. _

_ Two months ago, I was on my way to another heist, and I saw the Titans fighting Control Freak. I couldn't help myself. He's _Control Freak. _He makes me ashamed to be a criminal sometimes. And, _seriously,_ how could you _not_ want to pants that guy? So, I helped out. And I saved Raven from being forced to wear Princess Leia bikini cosplay (although, looking at her body without the cloak on, she _certainly_ could have pulled it off)._

_ "This is weird." Raven looked up at me and frowned, letting her hands fall to her sides. Her eyes darted between me and the empty space behind me. Was she starting to see double? _

_ "Yeah, it is kinda weird." I shrugged. "But you're not bad company, Sunshine. I kinda like hanging around you. You're funny."_

_ Raven tried to glare, but she wasn't exactly deadly looking when her face was covered in slime. Her cheeks looked unusually red… _

_ "Funny… uh-huh. Well, now I've heard everything." She scratched her back and pieces of her uniform pulled away in strips. I saw the shock enter her eyes as she stared at the remnants of her uniform. "Okay. Pause." She held up her hand and stopped me from continuing. "Before we continue our witty banter, will you tell me what that belt is equipped with?"_

_ "All kinds of things… why…?" Okay. Weird question. I leaned forward and looked at her, noticing the neoprene hanging between her fingertips. "Ah. You're asking me if I can tell you if this stuff is toxic."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Oh yeah…" I pulled at her sleeve and it slid right off of her arm, showing raw, red skin underneath. Okay. We needed to figure out what to do about this, because the rest of the team would hunt me down if anything happened to their precious Raven. I pulled her arm towards me and examined the skin closer. It was red and raw, and small pinpricks of blood were starting to break through to the surface. "Yeah, this shit is toxic and we have to get you out of it right now or your face is gonna melt off." _

_ Raven took a deep breath and I could see her trying not to panic. She really was helpless without her powers. Poor girl. "What am I going to do?"_

_ "Well, it just so happens that I know these tunnels and systems pretty well… call it extra escape routes when I'm trying to avoid my resident Titans." I wrapped my hand around her wrist, tugging her through the tunnels. The smell was getting worse and her skin was getting redder. "I also just happen to know that there is a workman's locker not far from here, complete with chemical burn shower in the event of catastrophes like yours."_

_ I felt her other sleeve slide off of her uniform and she groaned, looking at it lying on the floor. "Oh, Goddess…" _

_ Okay, I was _not _going to be responsible for the death and chemical mutilation of a Titan. I did not want that burden. I tried to hide my own panic with humor as she followed my through the maze of tunnels. "Usually the undressing comes after the wining and dining, not usually before."_

_ "What makes you think we'll be wining and dining, X?"_

_ "What makes you think we won't?" I forced another chuckle and threw more of the slowly disintegrating fabric on the floor. "After all, I imagine some payment is in store for being so helpful today."_

_ "If I wasn't in danger of growing an extra arm, I would probably deck you right now."_

_ "I appreciate the enthusiasm, Sunshine." I stopped in the middle of the hallway and slid open an old, rusted access door. Shit. Was it this one or two corridors up? Why did I have to doubt myself _now_? Oh well, I had better start thinking fast before something terrible happened. Walking inside, I was sure to stay upwind of her, she was now starting to smell of hot garbage and another smell that I could only describe as "putrid vag". I cleared my throat and continued to pull her along. "You smell terrible, by the way, and I don't think that toxic facial is doing anything for your complexion."_

_ "Thanks for your concern." She paused and I could feel her trying to understand _why_ I was doing this. I didn't really know either, I just knew that I didn't want her death on my hands. _

_ "So, why are you helping me?" Her unusually large, dark eyes turned to look at me as I led us down another corridor. "You could just run away and leave me alone until the others find me. I mean, my communicator will alert them."_

_ "The one you dropped at the bottom of the pit of toxic goo?"_

_ Her face fell. "Shit."_

_ "Look, you're my fallen comrade and brother-in-arms and all that nonsense. I should look out for you." I waved her off. "Anyway, you smell something fierce, and I imagine you just want to get that stuff out of your hair before you start spouting and extra set of eyes or something."_

_ Raven snorted, and I could see her roll her eyes at me. I wouldn't learn until having pissed her off after our first lover's-spat that she _actually _had a second set of eyes. "Well, thanks for your concern."_

_ "Don't mention it." Thank god. It was here, and I might actually get to save her. I opened another rusty door, and pulled her inside. It was a small room with a sink and a showerhead. That was it, but it was enough. It didn't look like it had seen service in a year, which it probably hadn't, and the fluorescent lights were flickering in and out of life, but there was a showerhead. Which meant she could get this stuff off of her and I would get off scot-free. _

_ I looked down at her feet and noticed her toes poking through the fabric on her shoes. "Your boots are starting to disintegrate, Sunshine." _

_ "Yeah. I know…" She pushed me towards the door, definite force behind her hands. "Just stand outside and let me get this stuff off of me."_

_ "Are you sure you don't need help?"_

_ She just glared at me and pushed me even more towards the hallway, slamming the door behind me. Pity, I thought I might be able to at least see if the rumors were true. You know, that the carpet matched the drapes._

_ "Well, let me know when you're done." I called out to her, but my only response was the sound of the water turning on followed by several curses in a language I didn't even know existed. Minutes passes and I stood there, listening to the water hit her skin and run down the smooth curves of her body. Something inside me became… curious. Okay, she was _Raven_. Weird, creepy, dark, pale, unusual, and a whole slew of other macabre adjectives, but I had t admit that she was kinda cute, and a nice ass… and she was naked just behind the door. I'm a _guy. _It's like telling a kid to not eat the cookie when it's placed in front of him. I _had _to look, besides one little peek wouldn't hurt, would it?_

_ I slid the door open a crack and stole a look. _

_ Okay. I was wrong. She wasn't cute. She was _hot_. _

_ Holy hell. I could feel my body tense and turn at the sight of her stretching under the fall of cold water, rinsing the toxic goo from her hair. And _yes _the carpet matched the drapes. Her brow furrowed, and I began to wonder if she could sense my emotions again. Shit. I pulled away from the door as quickly as I could, pacing up and down the hallway. _

_ Okay, this was just fucking weird. I could feel my heart sink into my stomach. This was _Raven _that I was thinking was hot. She might have been attractive, but not hot. She spent all that time hiding in the shelter of her cloak that I had never really gotten a good look at her. Kind of a pity, really. I mean, her skin was the color of moonlight (yeah, it might sound like something out of a cheap sonnet some high school kid wrote his girlfriend, but it _was_), and her hair was the deepest shade of purple I had ever seen. But her hips and breasts… ugh, she'd be the envy of Bettie Paige._

_ Get it together, Jason. This is _Raven, _and she _will not _hesitate to kill you if she finds out you've been sneaking peeks at her… carpet. I groaned and leaned back against the wall, still listening as she cursed the stuff that clung to her. Minutes passed and finally, the water stopped. I swallowed hard and pushed all my emotions back into the darkness, she _certainly_ did not need to know that I was admiring her body. I knocked on the door. _

_ "Are you done?" I waited a moment, trying to think of something funny to say so I didn't think of her body bathing under that water. "Skin still attached in all the right places?"_

_ "Yeah…" She didn't even chuckle, and I could hear more strange curses fall from her lips. "But my clothes are slimy and still disintegrating, and I'm pretty sure life is starting to evolve on them."_

_ I don't know why I did it. I should have just left her naked and ran away, but I couldn't leave a girl helpless in the sewers. It wasn't in my code. "Here." I unfastened his cape and pushed it through a crack in the door, pretending I didn't see the long line of her pale leg. "Put this around you like a towel It's not a lot but it will help." I waited for a moment, and then stepped forward and pushed open the door, finding Raven shivering in as she looked at me. _

_ "I feel ridiculous."_

_ That wasn't the word I would have used, but it also wasn't my mouth. I forced a chuckle. "You look ridiculous. Here, this will help." I pulled out her cloak and pulled it around her, rubbing my hands over her shoulders to try to keep her warm, and trying not to think about the fact that she was wearing my clothes. Not in the way they were intended for, but still, my cape touched her nude skin. And she looked kinda sexy in my cape. "Well, at least you're not walking around smelling like Beast Boy's dirty socks and possibly growing another set of arms."_

_ "I guess that's true." Raven pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, hiding in the comfort of her own shadows. _

_ "Will you turn me into Bird Boy?" I don't know why I suddenly felt worried that there might be actual consequences for helping her out, but I did. Honestly, I know I should have left her alone until her powers came back or the others found her, but I _couldn't_. Stupid morals. _

_ "No." She shook her head and pondered my question for a moment. "Not this time, anyway. For right now, I call a truce."_

_ I smiled. "And tomorrow?"_

_ Raven laughed, the sound husky in the moist corridor. "Tomorrow? That'll be up to you." Her laugh faded and she looked down at her bare feet, frowning. "But, right now I just want to get home and put on some clothes. I'm getting cold."_

_ "Awe, come on." I nudged her shoulder, wondering exactly _why _I was being so familiar with her. "I kinda like you roaming around half-naked without any panties on."_

_ Raven just glared at me. "You're such a pig."_

_ "I'm a pig that saved your skin. Literally." _

_ "Touché." She looked over at me, desperately clinging to the edge of my cape to keep it from falling off her body. "So, where's the nearest exit?"_

_ I shrugged and moved farther down the hallway. "Not too far from here, it should put you behind a restaurant in an alley." _

_ "Pay phone?" _

_ "Ha. Yeah right. Those archaic things?" I laughed, but my head was suddenly filled with a dangerous plan. "Tell you what, Sunshine, I'll walk you all the way back to Titan Tower and deliver you right on the door step. Free of charge."_

_ Raven watched me carefully, and I could feel her reservation build. "What's the catch?"_

_ "You have dinner with me. My treat."_

_ Her face fell as she put the pieces together. "You saw me naked didn't you?"_

_ Smart too. I feigned hurt. "Why, Sunshine, I'm insulted you insinuated such a thing."_

_ "You're not going to get in my pants, X."_

_ "True, because you're not wearing any." I leaned closer to her, pushing her against the wall. Her heat coiled between us and I could see the faintest blush across her cheeks and down her neck. She could have fought back at any moment, but she was letting me invade her space. Why? Because she trusted me? That was a stupid mistake. Never trust the rogue. My fingers pushed aside the edge of her cloak and wrapped around the top of my cape, the skin of my fingertips touching the tops of her breasts. "I could just take my cape back. I mean, if you aren't going to be nice to me, then I don't need to be nice to you…"_

_ Raven kept her face blank, but her breath hitched just slightly. "Go ahead. Take your cape. I'll just walk back to Titan Tower nude, and tell everyone you forced me down and had your way with me…" She paused and her blank look morphed into something far more sinister. "By the way, have you ever seen Cyborg and Robin on a warpath? It's scary."_

_ I chuckled and stepped back, letting the electricity dissipate. "You're ruthless."_

_ "I'm practical." Raven stepped around him and found the access ladder. "You first."_

_ "Not going to at least let me enjoy the view?"_

_ "I'm smarter than that."_

_ "Pity." _

I bolted awake, listening as my alarm went off. Three in the afternoon. I needed to get up and get ready for tonight. There were plans to go over and I had to make sure that… my thoughts drifted off as I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. It had been months since I thought about that time. That was the start of it all, the one moment where Raven and I exchanged a few words that turned into something else entirely. Plus, it was the first time I got to see her naked.

I tapped my fingers together and glared at the clock. I knew I had to get ready for my mark, but I couldn't seem to focus on those stupid jewels. I only had _one _jewel in mind, and it was a little harder to catch. It had been a while since we talked last night, and I knew she was back in Town (I saw the plane fly in earlier), but she still hadn't called me yet. I know she was probably busy writing reports or doing other Titan things… but, _ugh_. Why couldn't I get her off my mind? It was the worst feeling in the world to confess your love to someone and _not _be able to celebrate it.

Fuck it. Plans be damned, I had a girlfriend to make love to.

I ripped off my clothes, leaving them in a pile on the living room floor (something I never did) and donned my Red X suit. I didn't care that it was still light out and three in the afternoon, I was going to see Raven if it was the only thing I did today.

The tower was silent as I approached it. No one was outside, no one on the roof. Through the living room window, I could see Beast Boy passed out on the sofa. For a moment, I wondered if they were all passed out from exhaustion, and then I saw bird brain training. Boring. Seriously, he had a hot girlfriend, he should take advantage of that. Just like I was about to.

I slid the window to her room open, making sure to disarm the security system, and pushed her heavy curtains to the side. I dropped in and closed the window and the curtain, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. Outside I heard the faint sounds of a barge floating by, but inside it was perfectly still. And then I saw her there, lying on her bed, passed out from exhaustion. I pulled my mask off and walked closer to her, feeling my heart skip a beat.

Jesus Christ.

She wore a negligee.

Navy blue lace and completely see-through.

_This_ is what she wore as sleepwear? Good god, I needed to invest in some for the apartment. At my home she would either sleep nude or in one of my shirts. Don't get me wrong, that's still sexy, but seeing her in this soft, deep blue lace made me want to take her right now and never let her go.

She stirred, as if sensing my emotions, and slowly opened her eyes. Shock laced them for a moment before she sat up, frowning at me. "You're here? And during the middle of the day? Is there something wrong?"

I am Red X. I have a reputation for knowing exactly what to say and when. I am suave and educated, but at that exact moment, I was _none _of those things. I should have said something smart, or funny, or sexy, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was: "You look hot."

She snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Eloquent as ever I see."

I shook myself from my reverie and sat down next to her, letting myself have the pleasure of indulging in the view of her body. I don't think I would ever look at her and not be amazed that she loved me. Silence wove between us for a moment before I responded. "Sorry… I couldn't stop thinking about last night's conversation and I saw you were home, and I know we were planning on…" Great. Now I'm rambling. "Anyway, I got… antsy."

"Or horny?" She let a small, teasing smile appear on her lips. "We just got back a few hours ago and I'm beat. I would have stopped over, but I couldn't keep my eyes open…" A small smile played on her lips. "And I wanted to make sure I had plenty of energy for tonight."

I chuckled, the awkwardness dissipating between us. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay." She shrugged. "Better you than Beast Boy or Star."

There was another moment of silence and I took off my boots, crawling fully into her bed. It was so _soft_. Like falling into a cloud. I could only imagine what making love in this bed would have felt like. Why didn't I ever stay over here? Oh, right. Bird brain and his band of misfits. I rolled on my side and watched her. "You know, I don't think I've ever slept with you in your own room before."

She fell back onto the pillow, staring at me. "No. You haven't."

I reached over and tugged at one of the straps on her negligee. "And this?"

"I sleep in this." She raised an eyebrow, confusion in the depths of her eyes. "Would you rather I sleep in something else?"

"No. Not at all."

Silence again.

"So, what brought you over here?"

"I was thinking about the time we started this…" My hands moved to fidget with the other strap. "You know, that whole fight with Mumbo?"

"Oh… and what about it?"

"It made me miss you."

"Mm…"

She let silence hang between us again, moving to make more space for me on the bed. I reached out and stroked her exposed skin, reveling in its softness. I loved the way she felt under my fingertips and the sound of her breath catching in her throat.

She sighed and looked over at me. "Jason… Are you going to fuck me or not?"

Those words out of her mouth made me blush. "I was trying to be tactful."

She rolled her eyes. "Your emotions are all over the place and feeding mine. Just make up your mind and figure it out." She sat up and stared down at me, tugging at her negligee as she moved closer. "So, take off your clothes and fuck me, or go home and let me sleep. Just because we said that we love each other does not mean that I don't want to be fucked… because I know that's what you're thinking."

Damnit. She was good. I pulled at her negligee and yanked it over her head. My blood heated to boiling at the sight of her nude body, and I didn't know if I would be able to control myself for much longer. "Sound proof walls?"

"Since Malchior." She moaned as my mouth closed over her breast, her back arching her body into me. "I didn't want anyone invading my privacy again."

I smirked as my head dipped lower towards her stomach. "_I'm_ going to invade _you_." My fingers found her panties and pushed them aside, dipping into her moist center. She was already wet and hot and ready for me to take her any second.

"I like the sound of that."

I leaned up and bit down on her lower lip, running my tongue along the swollen flesh. "Good. Because this is just the preshow before the main event tonight."

"Oh?" She chuckled and nipped at my own lips. "Kinky."

"You know it." I pulled the covers over us, and for a few, long moments we were wrapped up in each other with no worries in the world, and the words 'I love you' breathlessly tattooed across our lips.

)O(

_I'll admit that this was just two ideas that I smooshed together as an epilogue. I hope it worked and I hope you enjoyed it. If it doesn't fit within the context the story… I'm sorry? I'm not really sure what I hoped to accomplish with this, except maybe show how all of this nonsense started. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
